FLORA
by Syalala Lala
Summary: [Sai x Ino] "Tentang sebuah nama yang menyatukan bunga dan akar." / Canon-setting. Sekuel Breeze. Chap 3: Common Lavender
1. Angelita Daisy

.

.

.

— **Ensiklopedi Bunga Yamanaka―**

 **daisy** /angelita•daisy/ _tetraneuris acaulis_. **1** kehangatan; **2** suka cita; **3** semangat.

.

.

.

 _Jangan telat, hai Tuan Kulit Pucat._

 _Aku menunggumu._

Pemuda itu masih ingat jelas dua baris kalimat yang tertera pada secarik kertas yang ditemukannya pagi tadi di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia juga masih ingat dirinya tersenyum saat membacanya.

Ia ingat, setelah itu ia segera mengeluarkan gulungan kanvas, menulis kalimat balasan, dan dengan _jutsu_ _chouju giga_ -nya, mengubahnya menjadi burung untuk dikirimkan kembali pada pengirimnya. Kemudian ia segera menghabiskan _onigiri_ di dalam kotak bekal yang dikirimkan bersama secarik kertas tadi sebagai sarapan.

Ya, ia telah melakukan semuanya dengan baik dan datang kemari tepat waktu. Ia yakin tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Tapi kenapa dahi wanita di depannya berkerut?

Sai, pemuda kulit pucat itu, mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali. Mereka berdua sudah berjanji akan makan malam bersama di rumah _kunoichi_ itu sebagai perayaan kecil-kecilan atas selesainya misi masing-masing di Suna minggu lalu **[1]**.

Saat ini, keduanya sudah duduk berhadapan di depan meja makan dan siap untuk menyantap makan malam. Namun gadis pirang itu hanya memiringkan kepala dan menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

Sekian detik berlalu dan mereka masih terdiam di tempat masing-masing.

"Ada apa, Ino- _chan_?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sai yang lebih dulu bersuara.

"Oh?" sepasang _aquamarine_ itu mengerjap. "Tidak, tidak." Pemiliknya menggeleng dan menegakkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Namun belum sampai sedetik, gadis itu sudah kembali memiringkan kepala dan berkerut memandanginya.

Segera saja Sai mengerti. Ini tentu bukan 'tidak ada apa-apa'.

"Ada apa, Ino- _chan_?" Sai mengulang pertanyaannya masih dengan ketenangan yang sama, "Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

"Oh?" lagi-lagi _aquamarine_ itu mengerjap. Namun dua detik kemudian, pemiliknya menghembuskan napas. "Yah, memang ada," akunya.

"Apa?"

Ino menatap Sai beberapa saat, kemudian menghela napas. Lalu menatapnya lagi dan menghela napas lagi. Setelah itu, barulah ia menjawab perlahan, "Itu, itu, dan itu."

Gadis itu menunjuk tiga direksi. Kemeja, celana panjang, dan buku sketsa.

Sai mengikuti arah telunjuk Ino dan mengamati ketiganya. Sejenak, ia tak merasa ada yang salah dengan setelan yang dikenakannya ataupun buku sketsa yang kebetulan dibawanya. Semuanya sama seperti biasa.

Tatapannya kembali tertuju pada Ino. "Kenapa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Ino kembali memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sai dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa ... semua barang-barang milikmu berwarna seperti itu?" nada suaranya terdengar penasaran.

Sai kembali melirik ketiga benda tadi kemudian balas menatap Ino. Pemuda itu masih belum mengerti mengapa gadis di depannya tiba-tiba membahas warna baju yang dipakainya. Namun Sai tidak butuh waktu panjang untuk menjawab, "Ya."

Sejak dulu, Sai memang terbiasa dengan warna gelap.

Namun begitu mendengar jawaban ini, seketika bola mata Ino membulat. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu. Mungkin Ino hanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika nanti mereka tinggal bersama dan seluruh warna yang dilihat Ino hanyalah hitam. Bahkan rambut dan bola mata pria itu juga hitam―minus kulitnya yang kelewat pucat―ehm, meski sebenarnya itu bukan untuk dipikirkan sekarang.

Ino tampak mencoba kembali bersikap tenang dan berdehem, "Tidak bosan?"

"Kenapa harus bosan?" Sai balik bertanya. Ganti nada suaranya yang terdengar heran.

Kini mata biru Ino berputar, "Apa kau benar-benar menyukai warna gelap?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa."

Alis pirang Ino naik sedikit, "Benar-benar tidak ada warna lain?" Oh, sepertinya wanita itu mulai khawatir jika dunianya yang warna-warni nanti akan benar-benar berganti menjadi hitam.

Sai tak menjawab. Obsidian gelapnya tengah memperhatikan Ino lebih seksama. Gadis di depannya ini memakai terusan selutut yang warnanya sama dengan bola matanya. Dia juga menggerai rambut pirangnya seperti saat mereka bertemu di Suna, dan ada jepit mungil yang menghiasi bagian kiri rambutnya.

Membandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri yang hanya dominan satu warna, segera saja Sai paham. Dan begitu tersadar, pemuda itu menjawab, "Sepertinya ada."

"Ah!" bola mata Ino langsung berpijar. Gadis itu mendadak antusias, "Apa itu?"

Sai tampak berpikir dan tidak segera menjawab.

Ino jadi tak sabar. "Warna apa yang kau suka selain hitam?" ujarnya.

Jeda empat detik hingga Sai bersuara, "Tapi kurasa bukan untuk dipakai."

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti," sela Ino cepat sementara hatinya menggerutu bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu menebak niatnya dengan tepat. "Nah, bisa katakan sekarang?"

Lagi-lagi jeda empat detik.

Ino sudah benar-benar tak sabaran. Ia mengibas tangannya dan berujar cepat, "Sudahlah, katakan sa—"

"Warna biru di bola matamu—"

 _Eh?_

"―dan warna merah di pipimu."

 _A-Apa?_

Ino mengerjap di tempatnya.

"Juga warna pirang di rambut panjangmu."

 _A-Apa barusan?_

 _Biru, merah, dan pi-rang?_

 _Warna yang disukai selain hitam?_

BOOF

Seketika terbanglah wanita bernama Yamanaka Ino ke luar angkasa.

Yah, meskipun Sai mengucapkannya dengan nada dan ekspresinya yang seperti biasa, tapi sanggup menerbangkan _kunoichi_ sekelas gadis Yamanaka itu ke langit ketujuh.

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **Sekuel 'Breeze'―  
FLORA  
(Tanaman)**_

 _Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
CANON, OOC, TYPOs, EYD?_

 _Sebuah fiksi ringan untuk kamu  
Sai x Ino_

 **ditulis hanya untuk hiburan  
bukan keuntungan material apa pun  
**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja," nada suara Ino terdengar misterius.

Sai mengerutkan kening.

Usai jam patroli paginya berakhir, Sai memang punya banyak waktu senggang hingga malam nanti. Tadinya ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis makan siang dan kebetulan melewati Gedung Utama Pemerintahan Konoha **[2]**. Lalu pemuda itu terkejut ketika mendapati sosok _blonde_ bersemangat yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan menyapanya.

"Kau sedang tidak sibuk?" Sai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap gedung tinggi di belakang Yamanaka Ino.

"Pekerjaanku sudah kutuntaskan semalam," terdengar nada bangga yang terselip dalam jawaban Ino.

Sai mengerti. Adalah tipikal Ino sekali yang selalu perfeksionis akan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya. Kalau begitu—

"Baiklah," putusnya.

Toh mereka sedang sama-sama senggang sekarang.

Jawabannya segera disambut seru riang oleh Yamanaka Ino.

Sebenarnya Sai menyukai ini. Kejutan-kejutan yang belakangan ini sering mampir dalam hidupnya. Gadis itu selalu penuh kejutan. Ino sendiri adalah kejutan terbesarnya.

Kali ini Sai ingin tahu hal baru apa lagi yang akan dijumpainya. Karena itu, ia menurut dan mengikuti saja langkah riang Ino.

Tak lama mereka pun tiba.

Di depan deretan toko pakaian di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha.

Sai tahu Ino suka belanja. Ia berpikir mungkin saja gadis ini ingin ditemani berbelanja. Kalau begitu, Sai akan sangat senang melakukannya.

Namun kening pucatnya berkerut saat Ino menyeretnya masuk ke Toko Busana Pria. _Tunggu sebentar_. Ino ingin membeli baju lelaki? Untuk apa?

Dan ia semakin bertanya-tanya ketika Ino bertanya padanya dengan antusias. "Kau suka yang mana? Mau kupilihkan?"

Sai mengedarkan pandang sekilas menelisik isi toko lalu kembali menatap _aquamarine_ jernih itu.

"Kita akan membeli baju?"

Gadis itu mengangguk semangat.

"Untuk siapa?"

Pemilik bola mata biru itu sontak terperangah.

"U-untuk siapa?" ulang gadis itu terbata, tampak syok mendengar pertanyaannya. _Aquamarine_ -nya sempat mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum urat samar muncul di dahinya, "Tentu saja membeli baju untukmu!"

Gadis itu bahkan nyaris berteriak dan membuat Sai sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Namun sebelum Sai sempat bereaksi apapun, Ino sudah menutup mulut cepat-cepat dan menyembunyikan diri di balik punggung Sai ketika seisi toko menoleh ke arahnya.

Setelah mereka tak lagi melihatnya, barulah gadis itu keluar dari persembunyiannya—di belakang punggung Sai—dan menyikut pelan lengan pemuda itu. "Masa kau tidak mengerti?" bisiknya terdengar sedikit kesal.

Sai masih belum menjawab. Sedari tadi ia memang hanya berdiri mengamati tingkah Ino yang menurutnya terlihat―apa namanya? Imut? Atau lucu? Kosakata yang sering diulang-ulang Naruto.

Namun gadis yang tengah dipikirkannya ini rupanya tak berlama-lama memendam kesal. Dia sudah kembali tersenyum cerah dan bertanya, "Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kita berkeliling mencari baju baru untukmu?"

Kali ini Sai merespons. "Baju baru?" ulangnya datar. Ide ini terdengar asing di telinganya dan ia belum menemukan sisi menarik dari wacana tersebut. Ia sedang tidak merasa membutuhkan baju baru mengingat puluhan setelannya masih tersimpan rapi di almarinya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" senyum di wajah Ino memudar. "Kau tidak suka baju baru?"

Sai menatap Ino lebih seksama. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti letak permasalahannya. Tentu ini masih berkaitan dengan percakapan mereka kemarin malam. Ia kemudian balik bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Kau tidak suka warna hitam?"

"Suka. Aku suka."

Sai tidak menyangka Ino akan menjawab secepat itu. Dan ia tak memungkiri perasaan lega yang menghangatkan dadanya begitu mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Kau tampan dengan warna itu."

Kali ini Sai tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Ia tahu, itu adalah pujian. Pujian tulus dari Yamanaka Ino.

"Tapi aku ingin sekali-sekali melihatmu dengan warna lain. Pasti unyu sekalii~"

Sai sudah hampir mengangguk setuju sebelum Ino mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Alis hitam pemuda itu segera berkerut tipis mendengar sesuatu yang masih terasa asing di telinganya.

 _Unyu?_

 _Kosakata apa itu?_

Ia tidak ingat pernah membacanya di kamus apa arti kata unyu. Tapi sepertinya tidak buruk jika melihat ekspresi Ino yang berbinar-binar tak sabar.

Akhirnya pemuda itu menjawab, "Baiklah."

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Di antara deretan macam-macam pakaian.

"Mulai dengan warna netral!"

Suara Ino terdengar bersemangat. Bola mata birunya bahkan berbinar senang dan membuat Sai tersenyum melihatnya. Namun pemuda itu segera mengganti ekspresinya menjadi datar ketika Ino dengan tiba-tiba menyodorkan kemeja polos ke arahnya.

Sai menatap kemeja tersebut. "Putih?" tanyanya tak yakin. Ia sudah terlalu akrab dengan warna gelap seumur hidupnya dan tiba-tiba ia harus mencoba pakaian dengan warna yang sama sekali berkebalikan?

Ino hanya mengangguk berkali-kali dengan ekspresi 'ayo coba'. Tangan kiri gadis itu mengambil lagi sesuatu dengan acak dan menyodorkannya pada Sai. Tanpa menunggu Sai menerimanya, gadis itu sudah mendorongnya berbalik menuju kamar pas.

"Pakai ini."

Mau tak mau Sai menerima dua jenis pakaian tersebut sebelum beranjak memasuki kamar pas. Beruntung, baju terakhir yang diambil Ino berwarna hitam. Setidaknya, ia merasa sedikit lebih nyaman berkat adanya warna gelap tersebut.

Tadinya ia berpikir begitu. Tapi setelah benar-benar mencobanya, tetap saja rasanya aneh. Sangat aneh. _Sangat-sangat-aneh_.

Obsidian Sai menatap kaca di depannya yang menampilkan sosok pemuda pucat dalam balutan pakaian yang diberikan Ino tadi. Ia memang jarang bercermin dan melihat bayangannya sendiri. Namun lebih jarang lagi melihat dirinya dalam wujud seperti ini. Bahkan bisa dibilang, ini adalah _pertama kali_.

Aneh. Janggal. Tidak cocok.

"Bagaimana?" terdengar suara dari luar.

Dan sosok di cermin kaca itu semakin terlihat asing baginya. Ya, sebaiknya ia menunjukkan pada Ino betapa tidak cocoknya ia mengenakan pakaian dengan warna selain hitam.

Berpikir demikian, Sai segera keluar.

Namun yang didapatinya malah—

"Kyaaa~~! Unyu sekalii!"

―jeritan heboh Yamanaka Ino beserta kosakata asing yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

 _Unyu?_

Kini jemari Ino mulai menarik-narik baju yang dipakainya sementara bola matanya tak henti-hentinya menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh atasnya.

"Benar-benar unyu!" seru gadis itu lagi seakan jeritan heboh tadi belum cukup baginya. "Kulitmu pucat. Warna putih sebenarnya terlihat mati untukmu. Tapi kalau ditambah dengan jaket hitam ini, kyaa! Kau jadi unyu sekalii~"

Komentar senang gadis itu mau tak mau membuat Sai berpikir.

"Lihat, lihat," Ino memutar tubuh Sai menghadap cermin dan berkata dengan gembira, "Unyu, kan?"

Sekali lagi Sai memandangi bayangannya di kaca. Ia belum bisa memahami mengapa Ino justru terlihat senang melihatnya dengan pakaian ini. Bagian mana yang bagus dari penampilan ini? Ia ingin bertanya pada gadis yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya dan juga menghadap ke arah cermin.

Secara tak sengaja, pandangan mereka bertemu di dalam cermin.

Ino tersenyum cerah di sana dan dalam sekejap Sai merasa aneh. Bukan aneh yang seperti tadi saat mencoba bajunya. Tapi perasaan aneh lain yang disukainya.

Tiba-tiba ia mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, "Hn."

 _Baiklah. Jadi maksudnya unyu itu seperti ini._

Pemuda itu masih tersenyum menatap bayangan Ino di dalam cermin. Ia baru tahu, ternyata ide berbelanja baju semenyenangkan ini. Dan semakin menyenangkan lagi ketika gadis di sebelahnya tertawa mendengar responsnya tadi.

"Ayo coba baju lainnya," desisnya bersemangat.

Satu jam berikutnya, Sai sudah mencoba bermacam-macam pakaian dengan berbagai warna. Mulai dari abu-abu, biru tua, cokelat, dan warna-warna netral lainnya.

Setiap kali mencoba, respons Ino nyaris selalu sama. Gadis itu akan menjerit girang dan menyerukan kata 'unyu' berkali-kali. Lalu dengan bersemangat memilih baju lain untuk dicobanya lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga akhirnya pilihan mereka―lebih tepatnya pilihan Ino—jatuh pada kemeja cokelat yang kemudian dengan sukacita dimasukkan Ino ke dalam tas belanjaannya.

Sai mengira ini sudah berakhir. Namun bagi gadis pirang itu, mereka bahkan belum mulai sama sekali. Alis hitam Sai sempat naik empat derajat ketika Ino bertanya dengan tatapan tak bisa ditolak, "Mau coba warna lain?"

Pemuda itu diam sejenak.

Yah, sejujurnya ia juga menikmati sesi memilih baju baru dengan warna baru. Sekaligus menikmati ekspresi Ino setiap kali melihatnya dengan warna baju berbeda. Karena itu ia hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana dengan warna cerah?" tanya Ino meminta pendapatnya.

"Boleh saja."

Kali ini lengan Sai sudah diseret menuju deretan pakaian lain dengan warna-warni lebih ceria. Ino terlihat celingak-celinguk sambil berkata, "Hmm, dari dulu aku ingin melihatmu dengan warna merah."

Sai mengerutkan kening dalam hati. Bukankah itu warna menyala? Seperti warna rambut Kazekage dari Suna? Tapi memang tak ada salahnya mencoba.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Hn."

 _Apa Ino akan tetap menyebutnya unyu?_

Ternyata benar.

"Unyu! Unyu! Sai- _kun_ , kau unyu!"

Gadis itu bahkan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah dengan mata biru yang bersinar sangat cerah.

Sai segera mencatat kesimpulan baru di memorinya. _Berarti memakai baju warna netral ataupun cerah tetap bisa dikatakan unyu._

Beruntung, ia hanya perlu mencoba tujuh baju karena Ino sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada baju merah yang dipakainya tadi. Dan mereka sempat sama-sama tertawa ketika Sai memakai baju berwarna hijau yang kebetulan warnanya sangat mirip dengan kostum ninja Lee.

 _Baiklah, sepertinya sudah hampir selesai_ , pikir Sai.

Namun pemikirannya itu jelas-jelas salah. Gadis yang sedang bersamanya saat ini adalah Yamanaka Ino. Menurut Sakura, Ino dan belanja adalah dua hal yang sangat mengerikan jika disatukan. Jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding amukan tinju Sakura, dan masih lebih mengerikan dibanding jurus 'derita seribu tahun' milik Hatake Kakashi. Lebih mengerikan dari itu.

Dan inilah yang sedang dihadapi Sai sekarang.

Awalnya ia masih mengangguk dan menurut saat Ino lagi-lagi menyeretnya menuju deretan baju bermotif. Ada yang bercorak lambang konoha, bergambar motif bebatuan, hingga motif kotak-kotak biasa.

Sampai baju ketiga, Sai masih senang hati mencobanya. Namun saat mencoba baju keenam, ia merasa tubuhnya mulai terasa aneh. Punggung dan lengannya terasa sedikit pegal.

Bahkan sebuah pertanyaan sempat terlintas dalam otaknya. _Kapan mereka akan berhenti memilih baju?_ Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepala mengusir pertanyaan aneh barusan.

Sai selalu takjub dengan binar cerah di bola mata Ino setiap kali melihat dirinya mencoba baju baru. Sesuai perkataannya kemarin, Sai memang menyukai warna bola mata itu. Jadi ia meyakinkan diri bahwa ia masih menikmati acaranya bersama Ino dan berusaha tetap menurut.

Namun sepertinya ia harus meralat konklusinya tadi.

 _Apa unyu itu maksudnya mencoba baju baru sebanyak ini?_

.

.

Beberapa waktu berlalu.

Sepertinya gadis Yamanaka itu mulai menyadari perubahan tipis pada sikapnya. Setelah mencoba baju bermotif yang kedua puluh satu, gadis itu mendongak dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

 _Hn? Apa Ino menyadarinya?_

Sai berniat tersenyum menjawabnya. Namun ia sungguh heran menemukan dirinya tidak bisa. Alhasil ia berniat menampilkan senyum palsu yang sudah menjadi keahliannya. Namun sebelum otot bibirnya bergerak, ia segera mengurungkannya. Akibatnya otot-otot wajahnya hanya bergerak kaku tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sekali lagi Sai berusaha tersenyum, tapi anehnya tetap tidak bisa. Ia sendiri jadi bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa sekedar tersenyum saja ia tidak bisa?

Ia tidak mau tersenyum palsu pada Yamanaka Ino.

Tapi benar-benar sulit sekali untuk tersenyum tulus dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya _secara aneh_ merasa lebih lelah dibanding jika ia misi atau tugas patroli. Padahal ia yakin, dirinya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan _chakra_.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini Ino memiringkan kepala dengan dahi berkerut. Ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lebih serius, "Kau terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu."

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan ke kening dan Sai masih tetap diam di tempatnya. Setelah itu, Ino ganti meletakkan tangannya di depan dada Sai layaknya pemeriksaan medis.

"Suhu tubuhmu normal dan aliran _chakra_ -mu baik-baik saja," kata _kunoichi_ medis tersebut. "Tapi kenapa―" kalimat gadis itu terhenti.

"ASTAGA!" tiba-tiba ia menjerit ngeri dan membuat Sai terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan!" meski tak sekeras jeritan sebelumnya namun tetap membuat Sai terkejut.

Ino memang selalu penuh kejutan.

Tapi Sai tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu tiba-tiba menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Apa—apa aku lagi-lagi lupa waktu?" terdengar nada ngeri dan syok di suaranya. Gadis itu mengintip Sai dari sela jari-jarinya dengan pandangan cemas dan takut, "Jam―jam berapa sekarang?"

Meskipun bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Ino tiba-tiba bersikap demikian, Sai merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jam saku dari sana. Alisnya berkerut menyadari letak jarum yang tertera di sana.

Rupanya baru tiga jam lebih sedikit waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk berputar-putar memilih baju. Tentu saja Sai heran. Hanya tiga jam? Itu waktu yang _sangat_ sebentar sebenarnya. Lalu mengapa tadi ia merasa lebih lama?

Obsidiannya kini menoleh ke arah Ino. Gadis itu sudah menurunkan tangannya dari wajah dan menangkupkannya di depan dada. _Aquamarine_ -nya menatap Sai dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku. Aku pasti membuatmu bosan."

Bosan? Tidak. Tadi itu menyenangkan. Hanya tubuhnya saja yang tiba-tiba bereaksi aneh di saat-saat terakhir.

Sai bermaksud menjawab begitu.

Namun Ino sudah bicara lebih dulu dengan panik, "Aku tidak bermaksud sampai selama itu―tapi bodohnya, aku benar-benar lupa waktu—dan astaga―selalu seperti ini setiap kali aku belanja—maksudku―ugh, bodoh sekali kau, Yamanaka Ino."

Alis Sai berkerut mencoba mencerna penggal kalimat Ino yang terpatah-patah hingga tersusun menjadi sebuah kesimpulan. Kini pemuda itu mengerti letak permasalahannya. Mendadak, ia bisa kembali tersenyum tanpa kesulitan sama sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino- _chan_. Ini baru tiga jam."

Ino yang sedang menyalahkan diri karena terlalu bersemangat, mendadak terdiam dengan bola mata mengerjap.

Sai mengangkat tas belanja yang terlepas dari genggaman Ino dan tergeletak di dekat mereka saat gadis itu histeris tadi.

"Aku senang mencoba baju-baju baru dan membelinya." Pria itu tersenyum, "Sangat menyenangkan melakukannya bersama Ino- _chan_."

Kalimat terakhirnya berikut sukses membuat Ino semakin melongo.

"Mungkin tadi aku hanya—belum begitu terbiasa?"

 _Aquamarine_ itu sempat mengerjap dua kali. Kemudian pemiliknya menggerakkan tangan dan memukul ringan lengan Sai sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kau baik sekali sih? Sakura tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari dua jam jika menemaniku belanja. Sedangkan Chouji meski kusogok keripik kentang hanya sanggup bertahan setengah jam. Aku tidak pernah berharap pada Shikamaru. Dan ... dan ..."

Sai tahu sebenarnya Ino sedang berusaha menahan tangis―gadis itu selalu tidak suka merepotkan orang lain—dan meski kalimatnya terdengar ceria, dia menahan separuh wajah kirinya yang tak tertutup poni dengan punggung tangan seolah sedang menutupi sesuatu.

"Dan akhirnya aku jadi tahu kalau aku unyu dengan warna merah," sambung Sai cepat. Entah kalimatnya berhubungan atau tidak dengan kalimat Ino, tapi setidaknya ia lega karena Ino terdiam.

Tiga detik kemudian gadis itu bahkan benar-benar tertawa, "Hahahaha. Ya, kau benar. Kau _unyu_ dengan warna merah."

Sai ikut tersenyum meski sebenarnya ia tetap merasa aneh telah menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan kosakata asing tersebut.

Tawa Ino tiba-tiba terhenti, "Sebentar, kau benar-benar tidak marah padaku?"

Sai mencatat satu hal lagi dalam memorinya. Ia kini mengerti salah satu kelemahan Yamanaka Ino, _kunoichi_ yang selalu perfeksionis akan segala hal tapi mudah lupa waktu jika sedang berbelanja.

Adalah kesalahan Sai juga karena tadi tidak mengingatkannya. Beruntung, tadi ia membatalkan niat untuk bertanya, 'Kau sendiri tidak belanja baju untukmu, Ino- _chan_?' Sebab bisa dipastikan, jika demikian, penderitaan Sai akan bertambah panjang.

Namun karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, maka ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Karena itu ia menggeleng.

"Benar-benar tidak marah?" Ino mengulang pertanyaannya untuk memastikan.

"Tidak," Sai menggeleng sekali lagi. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Teri―"

Belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, sebuah jari telunjuk telah menempel di bibirnya dan menghentikan ucapannya.

"Tidak, tidak," Yamanaka Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik jarinya dari sana. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya," gadis itu lalu tersenyum lembut padanya dan berkata, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sai- _kun_."

Sai terdiam sebentar di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba saja semua kelelahannya tadi seolah menguap tanpa sisa. Pemuda itu balas tersenyum tanpa ragu pada Ino.

 _Lagi pula hanya tiga jam_ , pikirnya.

Yah, Sai hanya tidak tahu jika menemani seorang wanita berbelanja itu sebenarnya memang amat-sangat-melelahkan.

.

.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar!"

Dahi pucat Sai berkerut tipis mendengar ucapan Ino.

Mereka sudah menyelesaikan acara berbelanja beberapa saat lalu dan kini sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Sai membawakan kantung belanja yang berisikan baju-baju barunya dengan berbagai warna sementara Ino berjalan di sisinya.

Keduanya melangkahkan kaki dengan santai menikmati udara dan matahari sore yang bergeser perlahan ke arah barat. Terkadang mereka berpapasan dengan orang-orang dan Ino akan menyapa mereka dengan senyum lebar sementara dirinya hanya tersenyum standar. Namun sekarang, tiba-tiba saja Ino menghentikan langkah mereka dan menunjuk sebuah direksi dengan bersemangat.

Gadis itu bahkan berseru kencang dengan nada kelewat riang.

"Kyaaaa~ di sana unyu!"

Obsidian Sai berputar mengikuti arah telunjuk Ino.

"Ke sana yuk."

Belum sempat ia memberi jawaban, Ino sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya dan mau tak mau Sai menggerakkan kakinya menyusul. Selang beberapa langkah, mereka berhenti di tepi sebelah bukit yang cukup tinggi.

Kini Sai paham apa yang menarik perhatian gadis pirang itu. Tak jauh di bawah sana, terdapat lembah dengan hamparan padang bunga aneka rupa. Tapi tampaknya ada satu yang menarik perhatian gadis di sampingnya hingga seluruh atensinya seolah hanya terpusat ke sana.

Hening sejenak.

"Kehangatan, sukacita dan semangat."

Sai menolehkan kepalanya mendengar perkataaan yang tiba-tiba diucapkan Ino. Alis hitamnya berkerut tak paham.

"Arti bunga daisy oranye."

Sai mengangguk mengerti. Tatapannya beralih kembali memandang benda cantik berkelopak yang kini bergoyang ditiup angin. Daisy oranye, bunga yang sudah menarik perhatian Ino.

Iris gelap Sai memperhatikan struktur bunga tersebut dari kejauhan dengan seksama. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

Kehangatan. Sukacita. Semangat.

 _Sama dengan yang dirasakannya seharian ini._

Pemuda itu jadi semakin menikmati ketenangan udara sore yang sejuk serta pemandangan warna warni yang menyenangkan hingga Ino memecahnya dengan seruan takjub.

"Astaga, dari jauh saja bunganya sudah kelihatan unyu~"

 _Hn?_

Sai menegakkan punggungnya.

Lagi-lagi kata itu.

Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap gadis itu dari samping.

"Ino- _chan_."

"Hm?" Ino menyahut tanpa menoleh. Ia masih mengagumi hamparan bunga cantik di sebelah sana.

Namun begitu sadar tak terdengar tanggapan apapun dari pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi, Ino menolehkan kepala pirangnya menatap Sai dengan alis terangkat.

Sai balas memandangnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Unyu itu apa?"

 _Ting tong._

Seperti ada bel imajinatif berbunyi di kepala Ino dan membuat gadis itu seperti ingin terjungkal. _Hei, kalian. Bisakah bantu Ino menjawabnya?_

Lihatlah, hingga beberapa saat, Ino hanya bisa mengerjap.

Sementara Sai sendiri mulai merasa tindakannya bertanya pada Ino tidaklah tepat. Pemuda itu segera berjanji dalam hati untuk lebih rajin ke perpustakaan dan mencari tahu sendiri. Mungkin ia perlu membaca buku lebih banyak lagi agar tidak membuat Ino kebingungan seperti ini. Atau mungkin ia bisa bertanya pada orang lain yang sekiranya mengerti.

Namun, sebelum pemuda itu sempat berpikir lebih jauh lagi, ia sudah terdiam mendapati reaksi Yamanaka Ino.

Gadis di depannya telah merebut kantung belanjaan di tangannya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana, dan memakaikannya di tubuh Sai dengan cepat.

Setelah itu, Ino melipat tangan dan memandanginya dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan puas dan ekspresi senang. Katanya, "Unyu itu imut, lucu, dan menggemaskan―"

Kening pucat Sai segera berlipat mendengar jawaban Ino.

"—seperti kau saat memakai baju ini," Ino mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum lebar.

Kening pucat Sai semakin berlipat.

Iris gelapnya melirik kemeja merah yang dipakainya dengan tatapan aneh, "Apa menurutmu aku unyu?"

"Ya!" jawab Ino cepat, "Kau unyu dengan ini." Gadis itu tersenyum semakin lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk kemeja merahnya.

Kerut di dahi Sai belum sepenuhnya hilang. Ia masih merasa kata itu sama sekali tidak cocok dialamatkan padanya. Terlebih setelah mengetahui artinya. Memangnya dia imut, lucu, dan menggemaskan?

Tidak, tidak.

Sai ingin menggeleng keras-keras. Tapi melihat binar mata Ino dan ekspresinya yang bersungguh-sungguh, sepertinya dia harus percaya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, lalu menunjuk hamparan bunga di bawah mereka. "Berarti bunga itu juga imut, lucu, dan menggemaskan?"

"Ya!" Ino mengangguk lebih bersemangat. Kepala pirangnya ikut berputar mengikuti arah telunjuk Sai. Dalam sekejap, perhatiannya sudah teralihkan.

"Bunga itu memang unyu sekali. Juga sangat indah," ucapnya penuh kekaguman.

Kerut di kening Sai perlahan menghilang. Pemuda itu mengamati ekspresi Ino yang terlihat benar-benar takjub akan pesona setangkai bunga. Tatapan _aquamarine_ Ino bahkan seolah menyiratkan keinginan untuk menyentuh bunganya secara langsung.

Pemuda ini menjadi heran.

Bukankah di toko Ino ada banyak bunga dan bermacam-macam jenisnya? Kenapa tidak mengambil dari tokonya saja? Tapi berdasarkan buku yang pernah dibacanya, bukankah wanita memang suka menginginkan hal tak terduga yang kadang tidak terjangkau logika?

Sai memutuskan bertanya, "Kau ingin bunga itu?"

Ino hanya melirik Sai dengan ekor matanya.

"Memangnya kau akan mengambilkannya untukku?" tantangnya.

Sai menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Aku juga tidak berharap diambilkan olehmu," jawab gadis itu tak mau kalah.

Sai tak balas menyahut. Ia hanya mengeluarkan kertas sketsa dari balik sakunya dengan tenang dan menggambar sesuatu di atasnya dengan ketenangan yang sama.

Bola mata Ino mendelik.

Sai tahu, gadis itu selalu sebal jika melihatnya menggunakan _jutsu_ khususnya seperti saat ini. Tapi—

 _Ninpo._

 _Choju giga._

―seketika itu juga sepasang _aquamarine_ tersebut berubah cerah begitu setangkai bunga daisy muncul dari lukisannya.

Ketika Ino dengan gembira mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya, Sai menahan tangan kanan Ino dengan tangan kirinya.

Bola mata Ino segera menyorot protes, "Untukku, kan?"

Gadis itu mencoba menggerakkan tangannya lebih cepat, namun sekali lagi Sai menahannya.

Sebelum Nona Yamanaka itu kembali berseru protes, Sai sudah menyematkan bunga _chakra_ tersebut di rambut Ino dan berkata, "Kalau begini, kau juga unyu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **[1]** = Misi mereka di chapter 10 Breeze.

 **[2]** = Kantor Divisi Intelijensi tempat Ino bertugas di chapter 3 Breeze.

* * *

 **A.N:**

Selamat datang untuk kamu yang baru pertama kali berkunjung kemari! Dan selamat datang kembaliii untuk pembaca setia Breeze yang sudah berkenan mampir! ^^ Yeaay~ Senangnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan kalian :*

Untuk yang belum baca Breeze, boleh lho mampir kesana. Soalnya di sini ngga akan kujelaskan ulang tentang _scene_ , _setting_ atau _feel_ bawaan dari Breeze. Jadi rada aneh kayaknya kalau dibaca terpisah hehe (Lala digetok)

Dan yay, SaiIno moment everywhere! Hehe. Chapter pertama awali dengan yang ringan-ringan dulu yah (jadi pengen liat keunyuan Sai make baju warna-warni). Aku sedang mencoba mendeskripsikan interaksi mereka dari hal-hal kecil dan sederhana, juga tentang manusiawinya hubungan mereka. Ino yang bersemangat dan penuh inisiatif, sementara Sai yang tenang dan cenderung pasif.

Semoga terhibur :D


	2. Golden Camellia

.

.

.

— **Ensiklopedi Bunga Yamanaka―**

 **kamelia** /golden•camellia/ _camellia chrysantha_. **1** rindu; **2** menunggu.

.

.

.

Antara meradang atau berseru senang.

Itu yang tengah dirasakan Yamanaka Ino sekarang.

Usai misi panjang dan melelahkan di Suna, Ino merasa bisa menghela napas lega setibanya kembali ke Konoha. Selama seminggu pertama, ia bahkan punya banyak sekali waktu luang untuk bersenang-senang.

Sama halnya dengan Sai. Pemuda itu sempat menemaninya menjaga toko bunga dan makan malam bersama. Empat hari yang lalu, Sai bahkan masih sempat Ino seret berbelanja. Mereka punya banyak waktu senggang untuk dihabiskan bersama-sama.

Namun masa istirahat yang diberikan Hokage telah berakhir dan rutinitas pekerjaan kembali datang menghantui. Setidaknya itu yang mula-mula terjadi pada Sai. Pemuda itu telah mengatakan pada Ino tentang jadwal patroli barunya yang tak menentu. Entah sehari, dua hari, tiga hari, atau mungkin lebih.

Ino paham dan sangat mengerti soal ini.

Secara bercanda, _kunoichi_ pirang itu menawarkan diri untuk merawat sementara apartemen Sai―mengingat pemuda itu hidup sendiri—karena Ino berpikir dirinya punya lebih banyak waktu luang.

Putri Yamanaka itu dibuat mengangkat alis tak percaya ketika Sai dengan ringannya menyerahkan kunci cadangan apartemen kepadanya.

S-Serius?

Semudah itukah?

Hoo.

Ino memang pernah berkata pada dirinya sendiri jika ia penasaran dan ingin tahu seperti apa rupa apartemen Sai **[1]**. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kesempatan itu datang dengan mudahnya.

Inilah yang membuatnya berseru senang.

Selanjutnya, _kunoichi_ pirang itu selalu menyempatkan mampir ke _apato_ Sai sebelum berangkat ke kantornya sendiri. Meski kenyataannya, tak banyak yang bisa Ino lakukan di sana.

Sai meninggalkan apartemennya dalam keadaan kelewat rapi. Ino hanya menyapu lantai, mengelap, dan membetulkan beberapa letak benda-benda. Selebihnya, tak ada yang bisa dikerjakannya.

Pertama kali datang, Ino dibuat tercengang. Bukan, bukan tentang betapa rapinya apartemen seorang pria. Tapi soal lain.

Beberapa hari lalu, Sai pernah berkata pada Ino bahwa nyaris semua barang-barang miliknya berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu memang sudah terbiasa dengan warna gelap. Mengingat ini, Ino sempat menyiapkan diri sebelum membuka pintu _apato_ dengan membayangkan ruangan yang rapi tetapi suram dan didominasi aura gelap.

Nyatanya?

Ting tong.

Salah besar!

Ha-ha-ha.

 _Apato_ Sai cukup luas untuk dihuni satu orang dan didominasi dengan warna cokelat dan hijau **[2]**. Tengok saja meja hijau muda berbentuk oval dan sofa panjang cokelat tua di tengah ruangan. Juga lantai cokelat kayu dan karpet hijau lumutnya yang nyaman. Dindingnya pun kombinasi cokelat emas dan cokelat tanah. Konter dapurnya perpaduan hijau pucat dan hijau daun dengan dinding keramik berwarna putih kebiruan.

 _Seperti tanaman._

Begitu kesan pertama Ino saat melihatnya. Sangat sesuai dengan seleranya dan Ino langsung menyukainya. Ia pikir dirinya tentu akan betah berlama-lama di sana.

Rasanya Ino jadi mengerti mengapa dulu Sai tidak keberatan untuk sering-sering mengunjungi toko bunganya. Pemuda itu juga menolak tawarannya untuk beristirahat di dalam ruangan khusus dan lebih memilih berdiam di antara tanaman.

Rupanya, pendapat mereka soal kerapian dan estetika kurang lebih sama.

Mungkin karena itu pula Sai dengan mudahnya memercayakan kunci cadangan apartemen kepadanya? Ino menerka-nerka seraya meraih kemoceng dan mulai bekerja.

Usai membersihkan semuanya, gadis itu mendudukkan diri di sofa. Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum jam berangkat ke kantor tiba.

Dengan penuh kesadaran diri, Ino memang tidak menyentuh area pribadi—meski sebenarnya dia sungguhan ingin dan penasaran. Sebagai gantinya, gadis itu justru mengamati lukisan-lukisan di dinding. Seketika tatapannya melambat dan berakhir di jendela.

Ia menghela napas.

Yah.

Dirinya pasti bakal ditertawakan Sakura.

Secara bercanda, Sakura pernah berkata, "Menunggu tidak pernah membuatku bosan." Ino tahu seberapa dalam makna kalimat sahabatnya tersebut. Ia pernah berada dalam posisi serupa dan merasakan hal yang sama.

Meski berbeda, tapi ia tahu seperti apa rasanya.

Gadis pirang itu kembali menghela napas.

 _Dan ia tidak suka jika harus merasakannya sekali lagi._

Inilah yang membuatnya ingin meradang.

Oh, Ino sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan jika pemuda itu pergi misi. Sekali lagi, Ino sangat paham soal ini. Namun yang dibimbangkannya adalah soal lain.

Bukankah katanya Sai hanya patroli? Berarti hanya di sekitar Konoha saja kan? Bukan misi yang sangat jauh dan sangat lama seperti di Suna kemarin?

Lantas, mengapa hingga hari kelima _dia_ tak juga memberi kabar?

Ino merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. _Kunoichi_ pirang itu mengerucutkan bibir tanpa sadar. Ia kembali meradang dalam hati.

Bukankah seharusnya mudah saja memberi kabar dengan _jutsu_ menyebalkannya itu? Bukankah sebelumnya _dia_ juga sering membalas pesan Ino menggunakan itu? Bukankah patroli bukan misi rahasia yang harus dirahasiakan keberadaannya? Bukankah ... bukankah ...

Kali ini Ino menegakkan punggungnya. Ia jadi ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang memang mudah mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia kembali meletakkan kepalanya dan mendesah.

Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bersikap khawatir atau pura-pura acuh saja?

Satu lagi helaan napas.

 _Tuh kan._

Dasar pria tampan menyebalkan.

 _Hah?_

Ehm.

 _Apa-apaan_.

Gadis Yamanaka itu mencoba berdehem sekali lagi. Lalu tertawa geli mengingat tingkah dan pemikirannya barusan. Astaga, kapan terakhir kali ia uring-uringan seperti ini?

Sudahlah, bukan sifatnya untuk berlarut-larut memikirkan begini. _Dia_ pasti baik-baik saja, hibur Ino dalam hati. _Pasti baik-baik saja_.

 _Aquamarine_ gadis itu melirik jam dinding sekilas sebelum kemudian beranjak bangkit. Tatapannya menelisik sekitar ruangan, memastikan seluruh sudutnya sudah tertata rapi. Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum.

Gadis itu merogoh kantung yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Benda tersebut ditaruhnya di atas meja menggantikan yang lama. Ia menatapnya sejenak sebelum beringsut menuju pintu _apato_ , melangkah keluar, lalu menutupnya dengan hati-hati.

Meninggalkan setangkai bunga kamelia kuning yang masih segar di atas meja.

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **Sekuel 'Breeze'―  
FLORA  
(Tanaman)**_

 _Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
CANON, OOC, TYPOs, EYD? RUSH_

 _this story contains_ _ **implicit**_ _ & __**slowburn**_ _  
romance between Sai and Ino_

 **ditulis hanya untuk hiburan  
bukan keuntungan material apa pun  
**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak beberapa saat lalu, Yamanaka Ino hanya menatap layar komputernya dengan tatapan bosan. Pekerjaannya sedang tidak banyak dan ia sudah menyelesaikan semua laporannya kemarin.

Jika disuruh memilih, Ino tentu lebih suka banyak pekerjaan dibanding menganggur seperti ini. Setidaknya ia jadi punya sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakan bukannya duduk terdiam dan malah memikirkan hal lain.

Terlebih hanya dia seorang diri di ruangan besar ini.

 _Aquamarine_ Ino kembali berputar lambat meneliti berkas data yang sudah selesai direkapnya kesekian kali. Dibanding saat-saat lampau, pekerjaannya memang menyurut. Meski begitu, selalu saja ada data baru yang datang setiap hari. Beberapa didapat dari ninja Konoha, dan ada pula kiriman data dari desa lain.

Data-data yang berasal dari desa lain umumnya diantar langsung ke Konoha dalam bentuk paket tertentu. Lain halnya jika data tersebut bersifat mendesak dan rahasia. Biasanya ninja-ninja khusus yang menguasai kemampuan _jutsu_ penghubung seperti Ino lah yang bertugas menyampaikannya. Yah, meski mengirim data melalui _shindensin no jutsu_ membutuhkan _chakra_ yang tak sedikit.

 _Memang tidak praktis._

Ino jadi teringat pada Sai yang juga punya cara sendiri untuk mengirim informasi, seperti yang sering dilakukan pemuda itu ketika menghubunginya melalui lukisan burung dari _jutsu chouju giga_ -nya.

 _Eh?_

Sebentar.

Gadis Yamanaka itu tiba-tiba menegakkan punggung dengan sepasang mata mengerjap. Seolah ada lampu imajiner menyala di kepala pirangnya dan membuat wajahnya berubah cerah.

Ya, ya.

Benar sekali.

Jika pemuda itu hobi sekali bermain dengan _choju giga_ -nya, kenapa Ino tidak ganti bermain memanfaatkan _jutsu_ telepatinya untuk mencoba menghubungi Sai? Daripada ia harus menunggu kabar yang entah kapan baru akan tiba?

Toh, Ino hanya ingin memastikan pemuda itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula Sai bukan dalam misi khusus tertentu kan? Hanya sekadar patroli biasa kan? Semoga saja tidak apa-apa menghubunginya.

Baiklah, Ino bahkan bisa melakukannya sekarang. Mumpung sedang tidak ada kerjaan dan di ruangan ini tak ada orang.

 _Kunoichi_ itu sudah bersiap merapalkan _jutsu_ -nya, namun gerakannya terhenti mendadak.

Sebentar.

Bukankah ... dia wanita?

Apa tidak apa-apa menghubungi duluan?

Hei, apa salahnya?

Ini Sai.

Sekali lagi, ini Sai.

Dan dia Ino.

Yamanaka Ino.

 _Kunoichi_ pirang itu menggeleng satu kali lalu mulai menggerakkan segel khususnya. Sepasang mata birunya segera terpejam sementara _chakra_ -nya bergerak menembus udara menuju sasaran.

Ino sudah berkali-kali merasakan _chakra_ pemuda itu. Seharusnya tidak sulit menemukannya, terlebih jika benar Sai patroli di sekitar wilayah Konoha.

Seharusnya tidak makan waktu lama.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat—

Ah! Terhubung!

Tanpa sadar Ino tersenyum senang dengan sepasang mata yang masih terpejam. Sai tentu tidak mengira ia akan menghubunginya seperti ini. _Kunoichi_ itu berniat menggodanya.

'Hai, tampan,' sapa Ino dengan nada ceria.

Sayang seribu sayang. Yang didapat Ino hanyalah hening. Tak ada tanggapan sama sekali.

Alis pirang Ino berkerut sementara senyumnya memudar. _Jangan bilang Sai mengacuhkannya_.

 _Kunoichi_ itu kembali memusatkan _jutsu_ -nya. Ia memang hanya menggunakan telepati sebatas pengiriman suara.

'Ehm!' Kepalanya memiring sedikit dengan sepasang mata yang semakin terpejam, 'Apa Tuan Kulit Pucat di seberang sana mendengarkan―'

' _Ino_ - _chan_.'

Woho~

Perkenankan Ino menari hula-hula begitu mendengar respons singkat barusan. Tapi ia tentu tidak benar-benar melakukannya dalam keadaan sedang berada di ruang kerja. _Kunoichi_ itu segera balas menjawab dengan ceria, 'Ya, ini aku.'

' _Apa yang terjadi?_ '

'Eh?' Ino sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan mendadak Sai barusan. Refleks ia balik bertanya, 'Kenapa tanggapanmu begitu?'

' _Ada apa menghubungiku?_ '

'Hah? A-aku? Menghubungimu?'

' _Apa sesuatu tengah terjadi di desa?_ '

Ino mengerjap.

' _Apa ada informasi tertentu yang harus kau sampaikan pada_ ―'

'Tidak, tidak,' tukas _kunoichi_ itu cepat. Ia menggeleng meski sadar Sai tidak bisa melihatnya. Gadis itu menghela napas dan menghembuskannya satu kali sebelum menjawab datar, 'Tidak ada apa-apa.'

Jeda sebentar.

' _Benar tidak ada apa-apa?_ '

'Tidak. Desa baik-baik saja.'

Jeda lagi.

Sedikit lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

' _Baiklah_.'

'Um ... ya.'

Kembali jeda.

' _Lalu ... kenapa kau menghubungiku?_ ' suara di seberang terdengar ragu.

Kali ini Ino tidak bisa segera menjawab. _Kunoichi_ itu hanya memutar-mutar bola matanya yang masih terpejam sembari memikirkan jawaban paling masuk akal yang bisa dikatakannya. Berkat tanggapan pertama Sai tadi, rasanya jadi tidak etis jika Ino mengutarakan maksud sebenarnya.

Namun belum lagi sempat menjawab, Ino sudah mendengar Sai menarik napas dan bertanya dengan nada rendah.

' _Kau sedang tidak sibuk?_ '

Entah kenapa Ino jadi merasa tertohok dengan pertanyaan sederhana ini. Mengingat jam kerja Ino, sebenarnya wajar jika Sai menanyakannya. Pemuda itu memang selalu memastikan jika ia sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

 _Kunoichi_ itu mencoba berdehem lalu menjawab sambil menegakkan punggung meski ia sadar kali ini pun Sai tidak melihatnya, 'Yah, begitulah.'

Hening.

'Kau sendiri?' Ino balik bertanya. 'Kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan?'

' _Tidak_.'

Hening lagi.

Ino merutuk dalam hati. Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka jadi canggung dan formal begini? Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Gadis itu berdehem lagi satu kali. 'Kalau begitu,' ia mengambil jeda sebentar, 'sedang apa?'

' _Hn?_ '

'Kau.' Ino mengambil jeda, 'Kau sedang apa?'

' _Patroli_.'

Ting tong.

Ino ingin menangis mendengar jawaban trivial ini. Ia juga tahu kalau pemuda itu sedang patroli. Tapi, yah, mungkin ini semacam pertanda bahwa sudah seharusnya ia tahu diri. Setidaknya ia bisa lega karena dari suaranya, Sai terdengar baik-baik saja.

 _Kunoichi_ pirang itu meringis pelan, 'Baiklah,' ucapnya perlahan, 'sepertinya aku sudah mengganggu tugasmu. Jadi―'

' _Tidak_.'

'Hah?'

' _Kau tidak mengganggu, Ino-_ chan.'

'O-oh?'

' _Lanjutkan saja_.'

'Umm? Yah ... baiklah,' Ino urung memutus telepatinya sementara hatinya bersorak senang.

Selanjutnya hening.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam.

'Lalu?'/' _Lalu?_ '

Keduanya terkejut karena mengucapkannya bersamaan.

'Kau duluan.'/' _Kau saja dulu_.'

Lagi-lagi bersamaan.

'B-bukan apa-apa.'/' _Tidak ada apa-apa._ '

'Hei, aku yang lebih dulu bicara!' pekik Ino tanpa sadar. Gadis itu bahkan kelepasan menggunakan suara aslinya bukan lagi sekadar telepati.

Buru-buru ia menutup mulutnya.

' _Baik, baik_.'

Terdengar tanggapan dari seberang. Ino jadi tersenyum sendiri mendengarnya. Entah mengapa ia bisa membayangkan Sai mengucapkannya dengan senyum, seperti yang selalu dilakukan pemuda pucat itu setiap kali mereka mulai berdebat dan Ino tidak mau kalah.

' _Jadi?_ ' Sai kembali bertanya. ' _Ada apa?_ '

Punggung Ino kembali menegak. 'Aaah, itu—'

Aduh, kenapa lidahnya mendadak jadi kelu begini?

'―tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang melatih _jutsu_ -ku saja. Kebetulan kau orang kesekian yang beruntung menjadi partner latihanku. Hahaha.'

Ino tertawa riang sementara hatinya merutuk. Bukankah seharusnya ia langsung bertanya, bagaimana keadaanmu dan apa kau baik-baik saja?

 _Kunoichi_ itu menghentikan tawanya ketika mendengar respons Sai.

' _Sama sekali tidak ada yang lain?_ '

Oh, Ino tidak ingin percaya, bahkan dengan komunikasi melalui telepati saja pemuda itu bisa mengetahui dirinya sedang tidak jujur.

Tapi ...

'Hmm ... begitulah,' ucapan Ino terdengar menggantung. 'Memangnya kau mengharapkan yang lain?'

Gadis Yamanaka itu jadi ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja usai mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan nada bercanda. Demi rambut nanas Shikamaru. Siapa yang mengajarinya bersikap tsundere begini?

Tapi Ino jadi ingin tahu apa benar Sai berharap lain?

Sayangnya, pemuda itu hanya menjawab singkat, ' _Tidak_.'

Dan Ino kembali cemberut. 'Baiklah,' ujarnya cepat, 'kalau begitu sampai nanti.'

' _Ya_.'

Hening.

Sudah?

Benar-benar sudah?

Ino tidak juga memutus telepatinya hingga beberapa detik. Tentu seharusnya Sai tahu jika telepati mereka belum terputus. Namun sampai hampir semenit berlalu, pemuda itu tak jua mengatakan apa pun.

'Sai- _kun_?' panggil Ino. Suaranya terdengar ragu.

' _Hn?_ '

Oh, dia masih di sana.

Ino menimbang-nimbang hendak meneruskan bertanya atau berhenti. Namun ketika ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, yang keluar justru pertanyaan berikut.

'Kapan patrolimu selesai?'

Selang dua detik.

' _Seharusnya tak lama lagi. Tapi entah jika ada situasi mendadak_.'

'Ooh.'

Hening.

Ino mulai menggigit bibir.

Tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. Memang sudah seharusnya ia memutus pembicaraan ini. Tapi rasanya―

Putus.

Tidak.

Putus.

Tidak.

Putus?

Ti—dak?

Peduli amat.

Ino menahan napas dua detik sebelum memberanikan diri bicara.

'Aku merindukanmu.'

Lenyap.

Kali ini telepati itu benar-benar terputus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yamanaka?"

 _Kunoichi_ yang disebut namanya tampak menutup lembar dokumen yang baru saja selesai ditekuninya.

"Kau sudah membacanya?"

Yamanaka Ino mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya," angguknya. Gadis itu tersenyum takjub pada lawan bicaranya, "Hokage Keenam benar-benar luar biasa."

"Sebenarnya pemikiran itu sudah ada sejak lama. Komunikasi merupakan hal terpenting dalam aspek kehidupan. Manusia adalah makhluk sosial yang tidak bisa hidup sendiri dan butuh saling berkomunikasi. Tidak hanya dalam keseharian tapi juga dalam menjalankan tugas sebagai _shinobi_."

Ino menarik sudut bibir kirinya sejajar mendengar kalimat panjang barusan. Astaga, setelah sekian belas tahun, teman di depannya ini ternyata tak berubah.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Ino cepat. "Jadi, apa sekarang sudah waktunya?" sambungnya lagi sebelum rekannya kembali berkata-kata.

"Hn?" Lawan bicara Ino melirik jam dinding dari balik kacamata hitamnya. "Kau benar, sekarang sudah waktunya berkumpul."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo."

 _Kunoichi_ itu segera bangkit. Tak lama kemudian, keduanya sama-sama melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu utama. Ino mengayunkan langkah sementara kedua tangannya menggenggam erat dokumen yang tadi dibacanya. Berbagai pikiran mulai menggelayuti benaknya.

Jika Ino tahu Akimichi Chouji disibukkan dengan misi delegasi Konoha-Kumo sementara Nara Shikamaru berkutat dengan proyek mega taktisnya di Suna hingga kedua sahabatnya itu seakan tenggelam dalam misi masing-masing, maka _kunoichi_ pirang itu tidak menyangka hari-hari yang demikian akan datang pula padanya.

Usai menghubungi Sai melalui telepatinya tadi, Ino dikejutkan ketika mendapati salah satu rekan kerjanya yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya begitu matanya terbuka. Gadis itu semakin terkejut mendengar pesan yang disampaikan rekannya tersebut.

Yamanaka Ino diperintah untuk segera menghadap Kepala Divisi Intelijensi, Morino Ibiki, di ruangannya.

Sembari bertanya-tanya, Ino segera bangkit dan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud. Firasatnya yang tajam mengatakan, panggilan ini tentu berkaitan dengan misi atau proyek besar. Terakhir kali Ino dipanggil langsung ke ruangan _Kaichou_ adalah untuk menangani misi khusus di Suna **[3]**.

Lalu kali ini apa?

Rasa penasarannya terjawab tak lama setelah ia berada di dalam ruangan _Kaichou_ dan menerima sebuah _file_ yang membuat iris birunya mengerjap tak percaya. Rupanya ia beserta dua orang _shinobi_ lainnya dari Divisi Intelijensi telah mendapat panggilan untuk pertemuan khusus suatu Proyek Gabungan.

Merujuk pada hasil pertemuan terakhir Lima Kage yang diadakan bulan lalu, kelima Kage telah sepakat untuk bekerjasama menciptakan alat komunikasi baru yang dapat digunakan langsung oleh semua orang dan lebih praktis dari alat sebelumnya yang hanya berupa speaker radio.

Mengingat kejadian saat Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat dan peristiwa serangan Ootsutsuki, maka alat komunikasi yang lebih praktis dipandang sangat perlu. Tidak hanya dalam perang. Tapi juga untuk urusan pemerintahan, perekonomian, dan kehidupan sehari-hari.

Ide menciptakan alat komunikasi ini adalah usul Hokage Keenam, yang mana Ino lagi-lagi tidak ingin percaya, betapa pria mesum itu ternyata benar-benar memikirkan perkembangan dan kemajuan segala aspek kehidupan shinobi, termasuk teknologi dan pembangunan infrastruktur desa.

Usul cemerlang sang Hokage langsung disambut baik oleh keempat Kage lainnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Divisi Riset dan Teknologi dari masing-masing desa segera menjalankan tugas dan mulai menganalisa masalah awal sebelum membentuk tim khusus.

Tim khusus yang kemudian terbentuk juga merekrut ninja-ninja berkemampuan khusus dari divisi yang berbeda. Mayoritas merupakan ninja persepsi, mengingat peran mereka selama ini dalam komunikasi dan pengiriman informasi.

Kurang lebih seperti itulah yang tertera pada dokumen yang dibaca Ino.

 _Kunoichi_ pirang itu juga dapat menemukan namanya di antara daftar nama _shinobi_ anggota tim yang kebanyakan laki-laki. Ino berusaha mengangguk-angguk maklum ketika membacanya. Konoha memang tidak begitu banyak memiliki _kunoichi_ tipe persepsi, terlebih yang merangkap ninja medis sepertinya.

Tentu saja Ino senang sekali berkesempatan turut serta dalam proyek seperti ini. Ide Hokage adalah impiannya pula. Sebagai ninja dengan kemampuan telepati, ia paham betul tingkat kesulitan dan jumlah _chakra_ yang dibutuhkan untuk mengirim satu data dalam jumlah dan jarak tertentu. Akan sangat bermanfaat jika mereka benar-benar mampu merancang alat komunikasi praktis untuk itu.

Jelas ini bukan proyek main-main. Ino harus bersungguh-sungguh bekerja dan berusaha maksimal.

Dalam pelaksanaannya sendiri, tim raksasa tadi dipecah menjadi tim-tim yang lebih kecil. Tujuannya adalah agar efektivitas dan efisiensi kinerja kerja lebih terjaga. Dan kini, Ino sedang bersama salah satu rekan tim kecilnya. Tak lain dan tak bukan ialah seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya sejak lama.

Aburame Shino.

Hei, apa ada yang belum mendengar jika pemuda klan Aburame ini bergabung dalam Divisi Riset dan Teknologi?

Shino adalah pecinta serangga. Agak lebih masuk akal jika ia bergabung dengan Divisi Alam dan Lingkungan. Begitu pemikiran Ino dahulu.

Akan tetapi tentu saja gadis Yamanaka itu tidak lupa, saat masih di akademi dulu, Aburame Shino adalah peraih tiga besar nilai tertinggi saat kelulusan.

Temannya ini _shinobi_ jenius! Bisa jadi, pintu logam deteksi _chakra_ adalah salah satu karyanya yang terinspirasi dari serangga.

Ino segera menggelengkan kepala mengusir pemikiran anehnya. Gadis itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada kertas dokumen. Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu ruang pertemuan. Pertemuan pertama Tim Khusus Perancang Teknologi Komunikasi Konoha.

"Yamanaka."

Langkah kaki Ino terhenti mendengar panggilan rekannya. _Kunoichi_ itu memutar tubuh dan tersenyum.

Agak sedikit tidak nyaman ketika seorang teman lama bersikap sangat sopan dengan memanggil nama keluargamu. Meski kenyatannya mereka memang tidak terlalu akrab dan sedang berada dalam lingkungan kerja, tapi Ino berpandangan lain.

"Panggil Ino saja, Shino," _kunoichi_ itu berkata tanpa melupakan senyum sopannya. Tubuhnya kemudian sedikit membungkuk. "Mohon bantuan untuk ke depannya."

Yah.

Jika sebelumnya Ino sempat berpikir bahwa hari-hari kerjanya mulai membosankan, sepertinya ia harus segera meralatnya.

Karena telah tiba hari dimana selanjutnya ia akan merasakan kesibukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jemari kecil itu menelusup perlahan di balik helaian pirang pucat seiring gerak iris biru yang tengah serius menekuni baris demi baris tulisan di depannya.

Satu menit kemudian, pemiliknya mengangguk-angguk puas dan tersenyum lebar. Dokumen di tangannya ia kembalikan ke tempat semula dan tangannya kembali bergerak menyisir rambut dengan cepat.

"Selesai juga," gumamnya.

Yamanaka Ino, satu-satunya _kunoichi_ yang masih berada di ruangan nomor tiga Divisi Intelijensi tersebut meregangkan punggungnya sejenak. Pertemuan perdana tim khusus sebenarnya sudah selesai sejak beberapa saat lalu, namun Ino memilih kembali ke ruangannya untuk menekuni kembali detail pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya. _Kunoichi_ itu ingin menjalankan tugas sebaik-baiknya dan tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan.

 _Aquamarine_ -nya kini melirik jam dinding sekilas.

Sudah hampir lewat senja. Pekerjaannya sudah ia bereskan semua. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukannya di sini dan ia bisa segera kembali ke rumah.

Berpikir demikian, Ino segera bangkit dan beranjak keluar ruangan. Gadis itu masih memikirkan menu makan malamnya ketika melangkahkan kaki menulusuri lorong. Persediaan apel di rumahnya sudah habis. Mungkin ia perlu mampir sebentar ke toko buah untuk mengisi stok kulkasnya.

Namun gadis itu segera menghentikan langkahnya begitu dirinya melewati pintu utama gedung. Iris birunya mengerjap satu kali kala menangkap bayangan sosok familier yang sangat dikenalnya.

 _Sai?_

Detik berikutnya ia menggeleng dan tertawa kecil. Apa dia sebegitu ingin bertemu si pucat itu hingga berhalusinasi seperti i—

Astaga!

Apa yang kaupikirkan Ino?

Dia benar-benar Sai!

 _Inner_ Ino memekik. Separuh karena terkejut, separuhnya lagi karena heran.

Bukankah beberapa jam yang lalu pemuda itu masih disibukkan dengan tugas patrolinya? Kenapa tiba-tiba _dia_ ada di sini? Apa patrolinya sudah selesai?

Ini ... bukan suatu kebetulan kan?

Netra biru Ino menajam. Memastikan sekali lagi bayangan yang tertangkap matanya.

Ya, dia memang Sai.

Sosok yang berdiri bersandar dinding dengan tangan terlipat di depan dan wajah yang menoleh ke samping, lima puluh derajat membelakangi Ino. Seperti yang dilakukan pemuda itu beberapa hari lalu jika sedang luang dan menjemput Ino usai jam kerja.

 _Dia benar-benar Sai._

Ino bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat. Hanya dengan melihat sosoknya dari jauh saja, gadis pirang itu kembali jatuh cinta. _Memang menyebalkan_.

 _Kunoichi_ itu segera mempercepat langkah dan berniat menghampiri, namun sekali lagi langkahnya terhenti. Sai sedang tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi Ino tahu gestur tubuh pemuda itu. Dia sedang sangat serius memikirkan sesuatu. Ditambah lagi dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

Mungkinkah ada sesuatu? _inner_ Ino berbisik curiga. _Pasti ada sesuatu_.

Gadis Yamanaka itu mengubah langkahnya menjadi lebih perlahan ketika mendekat. Sai belum juga menoleh ke arahnya. Ino menepuk pundak tegap itu. "Hai."

Sai menoleh dan hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan Ino barusan. Pemuda itu tidak terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

Ino tersenyum lebar. Alih-alih menanyakan kabar atau bertanya bagaimana pemuda itu bisa di sini sementara beberapa jam yang lalu ia masih patroli, Ino justru bertanya iseng sambil menarik ujung hidung Sai, "Memikirkan apa?"

Sai refleks memundurkan kepalanya sedikit. Sepasang obsidiannya memandang jari-jari Ino yang sempat mampir di hidungnya dengan waspada. Cubitan Ino lumayan juga rasanya.

"Tidak," Sai menjawab tanpa melupakan senyumnya.

Ino menarik kembali jarinya. Ia memang sedang mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan sedikit bercanda. Ujung bibir gadis itu kini naik empat derajat. Tangannya terlipat sementara dagunya sedikit terangkat.

 _Kunoichi_ pirang itu memasang tampang galak dan mendadak ia maju satu langkah "Apa aku harus menggunakan _jutsu_ -ku untuk memaksamu bicara, Tuan Tampan?"

Sai mundur setengah langkah dan mengeleng. "Bukan apa-apa, Ino- _chan_." Pemuda itu masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Bahkan ketika Ino perlahan-lahan mengubah tatapannya pada obsidian gelap itu menjadi lebih lembut dan serius, Sai sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresinya. Ino tahu, senyuman itu tulus. Tapi ...

"Benar tidak ada apa-apa?" nada suara Ino merendah.

Kali ini Sai menggerakkan tangan kirinya menepuk pelan pundak Ino, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Netra gelap itu membalas tatapan _aquamarine_ Ino lebih lembut.

Tiga detik.

Lima detik.

Ino memundurkan tubuhnya dan kembali berekspresi seperti semula. "Ya sudah," bibirnya mengerucut, "kalau tidak mau cerita."

Tubuhnya berbalik dengan cepat. Ia berjalan mendahului tanpa berkata lagi. Namun baru dua langkah, tahu-tahu langkahnya kembali terhenti. Ia tidak berjalan lagi.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Bola mata biru Ino mengerjap satu kali. Mengindahkan pertanyaan barusan, tatapannya justru menunduk memandang tangannya yang tahu-tahu sudah berada dalam genggaman pemuda itu.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Sai yang sudah berdiri di samping Ino mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi.

Ino menggeleng cepat. Ia membalas genggaman itu dan berdesis, "Ayo."

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah lebih dulu hingga Sai kemudian menyusulnya.

Ino sengaja berjalan lebih cepat lagi ketika dirasakannya pipinya semakin menghangat. Namun langkah panjang Sai selalu berhasil menyusulnya. Mereka kini berjalan bersisian dengan latar matahari terbenam.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Sontak Ino kembali menghentikan langkahnya―entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepala pirangnya, sedikit mendongak menatap wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, usai mendengar kalimat tiba-tiba barusan.

Sai juga menoleh, sedikit menunduk. Balas menatap _aquamarine_ jernih itu.

Tangan mereka masih bertautan kala Sai tersenyum dan mengulang kalimatnya pada gadis bunga itu, "Aku merindukanmu."

Oh, tidak.

Ino tidak menyangka, pemuda ini mengatakan kalimat yang sama persis dengan kalimat terakhir Ino saat bertelepati tadi. _Sama persis_. Seperti pesan yang ingin disampaikan bunga kamelia kuning, yang sengaja ditinggalkan Ino di _apato_ pemuda itu.

Hangat.

Mendengarnya telah membuat pipi dan hati Ino kembali menghangat. Senyum gadis itu perlahan-lahan merekah.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," balas Ino setengah berbisik.

Sai tersenyum. Namun senyum pemuda itu segera lenyap ketika Ino tiba-tiba menggerakkan jarinya untuk kembali hinggap di hidungnya.

Detik berikutnya, gadis itu sudah mengomel panjang lebar, "Kau ini kenapa tidak memberi kabar sih? Kau sudah membuatku cemas tahu! Padahal biasanya kau suka sekali mengirim pesan melalui gambar-gambarmu itu. Kau tidak sedang berada dalam misi berbahaya kan sampai tidak bisa mengirim kabar? Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau memang bukan pergi patroli, tapi misi rahasia?"

Obsidian Sai memejam satu kali. Iris gelapnya kembali terbuka ketika Ino menghentikan omelannya. Yang pertama kali tertangkap netranya adalah jari kecil yang masih menancap di hidungnya, berikut wajah pemiliknya dengan sepasang _aquamarine_ yang menyorot cemas dan sebal.

Ino masih menatap Sai dengan ekspresi kesal bercampur khawatir. Namun raut wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah senang dan menyeringai. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Gadis itu memamerkan senyum lebar mencurigakan. "Aku akan menghantuimu dengan telepatiku dan menerormu kapan pun aku mau," tukasnya dengan kekehan kecil dan seringai puas.

Sai masih belum menjawab. Pemuda itu menatap Ino sejenak sebelum tangan pucatnya bergerak tenang memindahkan jemari Ino yang masih menempel di hidungnya dan menggenggamnya, "Kalau begitu aku akan mengirim gambar-gambar untuk mendatangimu dan ganti menculik tubuh aslimu."

Ino menghentikan tawanya dan mengerjap.

Ohoho, bagus sekali. Pemuda ini sudah pandai menjawab rupanya. Saat sedang melakukan telepati, tubuh asli Ino memang tidak bisa digunakan untuk bertarung.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyembunyikan hawa keberadaanku agar kau tidak bisa menemukanku," tukas Ino.

Sai masih tersenyum tenang. "Aku ninja pemburu. Ingat?"

Sudut mata Ino berkedut. Ia balas menyahut tak mau kalah, "Dan aku ninja persepsi. Ingat?"

Kali ini Sai tidak membalas ucapan Ino. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk, "Baik, baik." Genggaman tangannya menguat. "Maaf tidak mengabarimu."

Ino sudah akan tersenyum senang sebelum mendengar kalimat lanjutan Sai.

"Jadi kau menghubungiku tadi karena mengkhawatirkanku? Bukan karena sedang melatih _jutsu_ -mu?"

Eh?

Mata biru Ino berkedip.

 _A-Apa?_

Sekejap wajahnya memerah.

Belum sempat ia bereaksi apa pun, Sai sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan Ino yang digenggamnya dan mulai melangkah. "Ayo," ujarnya dengan senyum.

 _Tidaak._

Ino ingin menggeleng.

 _Ini menyebalkaaan_ , jerit _inner_ -nya.

Tetapi genggaman Sai terlalu hangat untuk dilepaskan. Mau tak mau, gadis itu terpaksa menurut dan menggerakkan kakinya, menyusul langkah pemuda di depannya. Posisi mereka kini berganti. Jika tadi Ino berjalan lebih dulu, kini gadis itu sengaja melambatkan langkahnya agar tetap berada di belakang punggung pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih, Ino- _chan_."

Ng?

Gadis itu refleks mendongakkan kepala, menatap sosok yang berjalan membelakanginya tak paham.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Sekali lagi.

Kalimat Sai selalu berhasil membuat Ino merasakan berbagai kesan dalam satu waktu. Terkejut, senang, terharu, sebal, tersipu, kesal, tapi juga ... hangat. Gerundelannya kini lenyap tak berbekas.

Sebagai gantinya, Ino balas mengeratkan genggaman pemuda itu, melangkah maju lalu berjalan di sisinya. Meyakinkan bahwa mereka memang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. "Lagi-lagi kau merebut kalimatku," desis Ino.

 _Terima kasih sudah menjemputku, menggenggam tanganku, dan berjalan di sampingku. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Sai-_ kun _._

Tangan keduanya masih saling bertautan sepanjang jalan. Membuat orang-orang yang kebetulan berpapasan hanya bisa menatap mereka iri.

Dasar pasangan beruntung.

Entah siapa yang salah di sini. Kebanyakan rekan-rekannya sesama shinobi memang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dan tidak selalu terlihat bersama sesering mereka berdua.

Rumah Ino sudah mulai terlihat. Mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi. Ino mendongak menatap wajah Sai sekilas. Lalu menunduk memperhatikan genggaman tangan Sai yang masih menggandengnya erat.

Ia menarik napas.

Beberapa langkah lagi.

Tanpa sadar, Ino mengeratkan genggamannya. Kalau bisa, ia tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman ini selamanya.

"Sai- _kun_."

"Hn?"

"Ayo makan malam bersama."

 _Ino lupa jika stok isi kulkasnya habis._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[1]** = Breeze chapter 2

 **[2]** = Gambaran apartemen Sai bisa dilihat di Naruto Shippuden episode 53. Rapi banget, dominan cokelat-ijo, dijamin bikin betah XD

 **[3]** = Breeze chapter 8

* * *

 **A.N:**

Terima kasih karena sudah berkenan mampir kemari, bahkan review, follow, dan fave fiksi ringan ini. Aku sampai kena serangan jantung saking speechless-nya. Huhu terharu bangett :*

Yap, bener, ada baaanyak konten Flora yang berkaitan dengan Breeze. Mungkin bisa dibilang Flora itu jilid dua-nya Breeze :3

Karena aku terlanjur membuat draft dari Januari kemarin (barengan sama Breeze), jadi maaf banget yah kalau alur Flora nanti ngga sama dengan para Hiden yang sekarang bermunculan. Tapi tenang, untuk fakta-fakta canon di atas, sedapat mungkin aku sudah berusaha untuk dapat dipertanggungjawabkan hehe. Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, tanyakan saja~ XD

 **Last** , walau hanya sedikit, semoga tetep terhibur all my dear :*

* * *

 **Bales ripiuw non-login (urut abjad):**

 **Anony** : dedek Inojin keluarnya nanti kalo mereka udah nikah :) ikut senang kalau kamu suka hehe. Thank you review-nya :*

 **Backyard Panda** : a-aku blushing baca reviewnya (plak). Yeay ikut senang kalau terhibur dengan kisah mereka. Terharu, udah berkenan mampir kemari meski bukan OTP :') Semoga tetep terhibur dengan chapter-chapter selanjutnya yah XD. Makasih banyak dan salam kenal qaqa~

 **chikara zuriaf** : dilanjut kok :) terima kasih banyak yah :*

 **de-chan** : hihihi makasih cincinnya (langsung dipake). Aduh iya nih, maaf yah kemaren sempet nggak mood nulis :( tapi berkat cincin dari kamu, aku jadi semangat lagi. arigatou :*

 **daisy kyuu** : benar kaah? yeay kita satu hati :* makasih review-nya :D

 **lul** :maaf update-nya lama :* makasih udah RnR :3

 **munya munya gak login** : hai kakak! Makasih banyaak udah mampir kemarii. Hiks, nangis terharu. SaiIno ketemu pasangan lain? Hehe iya pasti unyu. Nanti kita lihat yah~ Arigatou review-nya (peluk erat) :*

 **Name The Girl** : dilanjut kok, say. Maaf lama yah. Hehe makasih banyak ^^

 **ryugamine mikasa** : haha ini pengalaman pertama Sai berhubungan dengan cewek dalam konteks romens, makanya masih polos nggemesin gitu. Hihi Ino digombalin mulu ciye ciyeee. Makasih review-nya :D

 **xoxo** : ngga cuma Sai kok. Lee sama Shino juga ngga ngerti kata 'unyu' hahaha. Nikahnya nanti di chapter terakhir. Inojin udah nongol, tuh dia lagi main sama aku (plak). Makasih review-nya (peluk xoxo) :*

* * *

Next Chapter: POV Sai

Boleh aku tahu tanggapannya untuk chapter ini?

 **Thank you all~**


	3. Common Lavender

.

.

.

— **Ensiklopedi Bunga Yamanaka―**

 **lavender** /common•lavender/ _lavandula angustifolia_. **1** hubungan yang lekat dan dalam; **2** ketenangan.

.

.

.

Sekelebat bayangan melintas cepat.

Sekilas tampak seperti berkejaran dengan terbenamnya matahari di ufuk barat. Hingga beberapa saat, bayangan gelap itu masih bergerak secepat kilat, lalu perlahan-lahan melambat.

Tepat di dekat sebatang pohon ek raksasa yang separuh cabangnya telah meranggas, sosok gelap itu berhenti.

Ia mengedarkan pandang sebentar ke sekitarnya. Lalu terdengar gumaman rendah dari balik topengnya.

"Empat per lima."

Sosok bertopeng dengan pakaian serba gelap itu kemudian menunduk. Iris gelapnya sempat menyorot tanah beberapa saat sebelum membungkuk dan memulai pekerjaannya.

Sinar senja yang tersisa masih sempat menampakkan seleret motif pada topeng putih yang dikenakannya. Tiga corak hitam di sisi kiri dan kanan.

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **Sekuel 'Breeze'―  
FLORA  
(Tanaman)**_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
CANON, OOC, TYPO, EYD? RUSH_

 _this story contains_ _ **implicit**_ _ & __**slowburn**_ _  
romance between Sai and Ino_

" _chapter ini didedikasikan untuk dia yang tak bisa lagi menanyakan lanjutannya"_

 **ditulis hanya untuk hiburan,  
bukan keuntungan material apa pun**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya memang tidak akan sulit bagi seorang pengguna elemen tanah, api, dan air sepertinya. Lagi pula ini tinggal lah tugas terakhir setelah empat hari berturut-turut ia bergelut dengan rutinitas misi.

Usai memastikan letak koordinatnya, sosok bertopeng itu kemudian duduk bersila. Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya membentuk segel, lalu meletakkan telapaknya menempel ke atas tanah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tampak pendar kehitaman yang samar-samar muncul dari bawah permukaan tanah, lalu menggumpal dan berbaur dengan tinta khusus hingga membentuk susunan kode yang tercetak acak di atas lembaran yang juga khusus.

Ia menarik napas lebih lega.

Sembari menunggu serapan aliran _chakra_ —yang sudah dipasangnya dari hari sebelumnya—bertransformasi menjadi kepingan informasi, pria itu termenung. Ia teringat pada penggal percakapan beberapa hari lalu dengan seseorang saat dirinya juga tengah melakukan hal serupa.

' _Kau tidak sedang sibuk, 'kan?'_

 _Tidak._

' _Kalau begitu, sedang apa?'_

 _Hn?_

' _Kau. Kau sedang apa?'_

 _Patroli._

 _... patroli._

 _... patroli ..._

Ia terdiam sampai di sini sementara ingatannya memutar kembali penggal percakapan yang tak seberapa tersebut. Begitu terus berulang-ulang.

Jeda cukup lama hingga pria itu tersadar bahwa pendar kehitaman di bawah telapak tangannya telah memudar. Menandakan jika informasi yang perlu diserapnya sudah hampir habis.

"Lima per lima," desisnya lagi.

Pria itu menegakkan punggung. Hanya dengan gerakan segel sederhana, lembar khusus tadi telah bertransformasi menjadi burung gagak hitam, lalu terbang mengudara.

Sosok bertopeng itu turut bangkit menyudahi pekerjaannya dan bersiap pergi. Senja telah semakin pekat dan malam sempurna datang.

Satu kali lagi.

 _Ia memang benar-benar sedang patroli._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Titik-titik cahaya lampu terlihat sarat dari kejauhan. Seperti gugusan kunang-kunang di kegelapan malam. Begitulah yang terpantul pada sepasang iris pekat yang juga menyamai kelamnya malam.

Sai, pemilik netra hitam tersebut, menatap sorotan titik-titik cahaya tersebut dari kejauhan. Perang memang membawa banyak perubahan. Konoha sudah bukan lagi Desa Daun Tersembunyi.

Itu benar.

Desa Konoha telah memasuki era baru semenjak Hatake Kakashi menjadi Hokage Keenam. Pria berambut perak itu benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Inovasi penting yang menjadi ciri khusus pada masa pemerintahannya ialah pembangunan infrastruktur dan revolusi teknologi.

Sai sudah sering mendengar soal itu, termasuk dari Ino yang kerap kali membahasnya. Namun sebagai seorang anggota khusus dari Pasukan Tokushu Butai, Sai merasakan sendiri perubahan-perubahan tersebut.

Jika sebelum perang pasukan mereka lebih banyak bergerak manual berdasarkan instruksi langsung, maka saat ini semua menjadi berbeda semenjak Konoha merintis sistem pengamanan berbasis teknologi.

Markas Utama Tokushu Butai telah menggunakan beberapa perangkat teknologi. Salah satunya ialah layar-layar raksasa yang menampilkan situasi keamanan terkini wilayah Konoha.

Terdapat banyak kamera rahasia di berbagai penjuru desa dan terhubung langsung dengan markas. Data-data situasi tersebut dikirim melalui kabel khusus dan ditampilkan di layar, sehingga sebagian besar situasi desa dapat terpantau dengan baik.

Meski demikian, masih ada juga titik-titik dan daerah tertentu dimana perlengkapan teknologi belum mampu menjangkaunya. Terutama di luar batas wilayah Konoha.

Ada alasan tersendiri mengapa Hokage masih memandang perlu untuk menugaskan orang-orang tertentu guna terjun langsung di luar batas wilayah Konoha dan mengawasinya. Di daerah itu pula lokasi patroli Sai saat ini.

Menggunakan prinsip yang kurang lebih sama dengan kamera pengintai, Sai diam-diam melepaskan _chakra_ -nya di suatu lokasi pada area jangkauan tertentu. Sesuai dengan elemen yang dimilikinya, _chakra_ tersebut akan melekat pada tanah dan air. Ia dapat meninggalkannya beberapa waktu untuk kemudian kembali menyerap _chakra_ -nya dan mengubahnya menjadi informasi situasi yang telah terjadi.

Sai dapat melakukan teknik ini berkat penguasaannya yang baik atas _chouju giga_. Memang tidak sulit baginya, tapi juga bukan teknik sepele. Rekannya bahkan berkomentar jika yang dilakukannya itu _boros tenaga_ dan _buang-buang_ chakra.

Tapi bagaimana tidak?

Ia tentu tak akan menggunakan metode khusus ini _tanpa_ didasari alasan yang pasti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu mil arah utara dari gerbang desa, tampak dua sosok yang tengah terlibat dalam pembicaraan. Menilik isi percakapan mereka, nyata jika keduanya adalah rekan kerja yang sama-sama mendapat tugas patroli di utara Konoha.

Mereka memang sengaja bertemu di lokasi yang sudah disepakati tersebut untuk saling melapor secara singkat mengenai perkembangan situasi di wilayah masing-masing sebelum kembali ke desa. Sepertinya pembicaraan keduanya memang tidak butuh waktu lama.

"Jadi?" ujar salah satu di antara mereka begitu pembahasan mereka berakhir.

Sai, lawan bicaranya, memeriksa sekilas catatan di tangannya sebelum menggulungnya kembali dan berujar, "Masih ada sedikit sisa waktu sebelum dini hari." Ia mengangkat wajah menatap rekannya. "Kau sendiri?"

Alih-alih menjawab, rekan yang hanya dua hari lebih muda darinya itu justru berseru dengan penuh semangat, "Yosh~! Mari manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya sebelum pagi datang!"

Benar.

Sai setuju dengan rekannya. Mereka memang harus memanfaatkan waktu singkat tersebut karena keduanya sudah harus kembali patroli esok dini hari.

Begitu tiba di gerbang desa, rekannya yang ahli _taijutsu_ itu mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan dengan semangat yang tak jua berkurang sebelum punggungnya menghilang, "Sampai nanti!"

Sai tidak heran jika Lee selalu bersemangat setiap saat. Ia juga mengerti, setelah nyaris empat hari patroli, Lee tentu tidak sabar untuk segera menjenguk gurunya sebelum kembali bertugas nanti.

Seharusnya Sai juga segera kembali ke apartemennya dan beristirahat walau hanya sebentar. Namun pria itu tidak berpikir demikian. Ini memang sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Sudah sangat malam sebenarnya.

Tapi kakinya tidak bisa ditahan.

Ia memang sedang mendapat tugas patroli bersama Rock Lee. Agak berbeda dari biasanya di mana ia lebih sering mendapat misi seorang diri, atau bahkan misi penyamaran ganda. Akan tetapi kali ini, ia bergerak dalam tim kecil bersama _shinobi_ penuh semangat tersebut.

Sai mempercepat sedikit langkahnya.

 _... misi ganda ..._

 _... ada pergerakan mencurigakan di sekitar wilayah Konoha ..._

Pemuda itu tentu tidak akan lupa kalimat-kalimat Hokage yang diucapkan padanya sebelum menjatuhkan perintah. Terlebih jika mengingat kalimat Hokage selanjutnya.

Semua membuat kepalanya sedikit lebih berat, tapi ia sudah terbiasa. Bahkan untuk kondisi yang jauh lebih rumit dari ini.

Hanya saja, kali ini ada satu hal yang membuat situasinya berbeda.

Langkah kakinya kini terhenti tepat di depan Toko Bunga Yamanaka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu itu terbuka selang dua belas detik setelah ia mengetuknya.

Sai sedikit terkejut mendapati sosok asing mencurigakan yang muncul di baliknya. Sosok asing itu juga tak kalah terkejut saat melihatnya. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut.

Sosok mencurigakan itulah yang lebih dulu berseru kencang, "Astaga! Kukira Sakura!"

Sai diam tak menjawab. Ia masih belum merespons sepatah kata pun. Netra gelapnya hanya menyorot penuh pada sosok yang sangat dikenalnya dan kini berdiri di hadapannya.

 _Ada apa dengan Ino? Kenapa wajahnya jadi seperti itu?_

Bagaimana Sai tidak bertanya-tanya, wajah Ino dipenuhi dengan semacam adonan lunak berwarna kehijauan dan membuat sang _kunoichi_ jadi tampak seperti mengenakan topeng.

Pemilik wajah bertopeng itu kini telah kembali berbicara, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan datang kemari—" dia terdiam tiba-tiba, kemudian berseru panik seraya memegangi kedua pipinya, "Oh tidak! Aku telah membuat _nya_ pecah."

Satu pertanyaan muncul kembali di dada Sai. _Apanya yang pecah?_

Pemuda itu bisa melihat jemari Ino yang tadinya memegangi kedua pipinya, kini mulai beralih menyentuh pelan-pelan bagian wajah yang lain. "Oh, aku benar-benar membuat _nya_ pecah," ucap gadis itu lagi seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak bisa terus-menerus berdiam, Sai akhirnya bersuara, "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Kini ganti Ino yang terdiam dan memandanginya.

Sai tahu, barusan adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Ini sudah larut malam dan dirinya—menurut buku yang pernah dibacanya—telah dengan tidak sopan bertamu ke rumah orang. Terlebih menilik hal yang tengah dilakukan Ino, tampaknya kedatangan Sai benar-benar mengganggu.

Namun pria pucat itu benar-benar lega saat mendengar gadis pirang itu menjawab ringan seakan tak ada apa-apa, "Tentu saja tidak."

Yamanaka Ino membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar dengan senyum yang tak pudar, "Masuklah, Sai- _kun_."

Sekali lagi Sai merasa lega. Ia balas tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab, "Terima kasih, Ino- _chan_."

Pemuda itu tahu, Ino tidak berbohong saat mengatakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sai masih duduk tenang di salah satu kursi dekat konter dapur saat Ino muncul dengan wajah segar. Gadis itu baru kembali dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci muka dan membersihkan sesuatu—Sai tidak yakin menyebut benda lunak kehijauan tersebut sebagai _adonan_ —di wajahnya.

Pemuda pucat itu masih belum mengatakan apa pun ketika Ino menaruh ketel di atas kompor lalu menyalakannya. Sambil merebus air, gadis itu juga membuka lemari gelas dan meraih satu set cangkir yang agak besar. Tiba-tiba Ino menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sai tak lekas menjawab.

Yang didengarnya barusan memang pertanyaan standar. Sekalipun mereka berada dalam satu wilayah penugasan yang sama, namun aktivitas masing-masing membuat keduanya tak lagi sering bertemu muka. Satu hal yang dicatat Sai ialah Ino tidak menanyakan tujuan kedatangannya kemari yang tiba-tiba—yang mana Sai mungkin akan sedikit kesulitan menjawabnya—tetapi gadis itu justru menanyakan _kabarnya_.

Sai ingat, beberapa hari lalu Ino pernah mengancam. Jika Sai tidak jua memberi kabar, maka gadis itu akan menghantui dan menerornya dengan telepati kapan pun gadis itu ingin—namun kemudian tidak pernah dilakukan oleh Ino.

Sama halnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

 _Mereka tidak bertukar kabar._

"Aku baik," jawab Sai pada akhirnya. Ia hanya memandangi Ino tanpa melontarkan kalimat tanya. Namun gadis yang dipandanginya ini memang kelewat tanggap akan pertanyaan yang tak diungkapkannya.

"Aku, ya?" Ino bertanya sambil membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan botol berukuran sedang dari dalam sana. Ia kemudian tertawa. "Hahaha. Seperti yang kaulihat."

Gadis itu menyempatkan diri menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar. Membuat Sai ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Omong-omong kau sudah makan?" Ino tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada selidik sebelum kembali berkutat dengan minumannya. "Kau kelihatan pucat."

Sai tak segera menjawab. Ia melirik sekilas punggung tangannya yang memang pucat sebelum kembali menatap gadis di balik konter tersebut.

Menyadari tak terdengar tanggapan apa pun, Ino menolehkan wajahnya dan tertawa lagi. "Ya, ya, Tuan Kulit Pucat." Ia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan lebih serius, "Maksudku, kau tampak _lebih pucat_ dari biasanya."

"Aku sudah makan," jawab Sai cepat. Daripada itu, Sai lebih tertarik membahas soal lain. "Yang tadi itu apa, Ino- _chan_?"

"Heh? Yang tadi yang mana?"

"Sesuatu yang menempel di wajahmu."

"Oh?" Ino terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa pelan. "Hahaha. Itu ... aku sedang memakai masker."

Kali ini Sai benar-benar tertarik. "Masker?"

"Ehm. Bukan masker seperti milik tuan Hokage. Tapi ini ... masker ... untuk ... yah, untuk merawat kecantikan." Sepertinya Ino sedikit malu mengatakan ini tapi ia berusaha mengatakannya dengan punggung tegak dan dagu terangkat.

Sai masih menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang tak berubah. Tiga detik kemudian barulah ia berkomentar, "Menurutku kau sudah cantik."

Ino merona. Namun ia segera menutupinya dengan tawa ringan dan kalimat narsis, "Aku sudah tahu dari dulu."

Sai tersenyum mendengar tanggapan Ino. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat narsis gadis _aquamarine_ tersebut dan ia tidak pernah keberatan.

"Tapi maksudku," Ino menghentikan tawanya dan tampak berusaha menjelaskan, "kecantikan bisa hilang kalau tidak dirawat."

Sai masih pada sikap tenangnya yang siap mendengarkan, sementara Ino melanjutkan penjelasannya sambil sesekali berdehem. "Belakangan ini aku seringkali terpaksa begadang. Masker yang kupakai tadi bahannya dari teh hijau. Gunanya untuk, ehm, merawat kulit dan menyamarkan kantung mata. Kau tahu, Sai- _kun_ , ada bermacam-macam kegunaan masker tergantung bahannya. Misalkan umm ... tomat untuk menyegarkan, bengkuang untuk memutihkan, lalu err ... minyak zaitun untuk melembabkan dan meremajakan ..."

Kali ini Sai berpikir lain.

"... kemudian kentang ... umm ... menghilangkan noda ..."

Pemuda pucat itu merasa lebih tertarik dengan ekspresi Ino yang sekarang dibanding mendengarkan penjelasannya tentang jenis-jenis masker wajah dan kegunaannya.

"... lain lagi dengan madu untuk antioksidan ... ehm ... sedangkan beras ..."

Di mata Sai, gadis di depannya ini tampak semakin menarik saat dia jadi setengah gugup bicara dengan pipi memerah. Langka rasanya melihat Ino yang seperti ini. Terlihat berkali lipat lebih unyu _._

Pria itu baru tersadar saat Ino tiba-tiba bertanya, "Kau bisa menangkap maksudku, 'kan?"

"Oh?" Sai menegakkan kepalanya sebelum balas merespons, "Ya."

"Apa penjelasanku rumit?" Ino memiringkan wajahnya.

"Tidak."

"Kupikir kau akan bosan mendengarnya."

Sai tersenyum tanpa melepas tatapannya, "Sama sekali tidak."

Bunyi air mendidih memutus sejenak obrolan ringan mereka. Ino mengangkat ketelnya, lalu menuangkan isinya ke dalam cangkir bersama isi botol tadi. Ia sempat menambahkan campuran bahan lain sebelum mengaduknya.

Usai menyelesaikan minumannya, gadis itu membawanya ke meja konter, lalu meletakkannya di hadapan Sai dan duduk di sebelah pria pucat itu. "Minumlah," ucapnya dengan senyum lebar.

Sai masih bergeming dan hanya memandang wajah cerah di depannya.

"Susu dengan tambahan madu dan sedikit vanilla," Ino berkata lagi menjelaskan minuman yang dibuatnya. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berujar setengah tertawa, "Enak lho. Hahaha. Kau harus mencobanya."

Sai masih tetap bergeming.

Menyadari pria di depannya tak jua memberi respons, Ino menghentikan tawanya. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi mulusnya dan bertanya, "Ada ap—"

Namun Ino tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Sai telah mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan tiba-tiba dan menyentuh pipi Ino.

Sontak gadis itu terdiam. _Aquamarine_ -nya sempat melebar dan pipi pemiliknya bersemu.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Sai masih menatap Ino lurus sementara tangan kanannya berada di pipi gadis itu, sedangkan Ino juga tak bergerak dan hanya balas menatap netra gelap tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya mereka berdua masih tak beranjak.

Entah pengaruh masker teh hijau—seperti yang dikatakan Ino barusan—atau apa, tapi kulit pipi Ino terasa lembut sekali di tangan Sai dan membuat pria itu betah berlama-lama menyentuhnya. Ia tidak berniat segera memindahkan tangannya dari sana.

Sudah lewat sekian detik dan tak jua terdengar suara. Baik ia maupun Ino, sama-sama tak ada yang memulai bicara.

Keheningan tersebut membuat Sai tersadar. Ia segera bermaksud menarik tangannya. Namun Sai tidak sempat melakukannya karena Ino telah lebih dulu mencegahnya dengan punggung tangan.

Gadis itu balas meletakkan tangan di atas punggung tangannya. Tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

 _Hangat._

Tangan Sai yang berada di antara kulit pipi dan telapak tangan gadis itu terasa hangat. Rasanya, ia sudah tidak butuh lagi minuman panas.

Semakin hangat dan menenangkan kala pandangan mereka kembali saling bertatapan.

Kalau bisa, Sai tidak ingin berkedip barang sedetik pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini keduanya telah berpindah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ino kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang semula ditekuninya sejak sebelum kedatangan Sai. Namun gadis itu masih jua menyempatkan diri bertanya pada pria pucat itu, "Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?"

"Dini hari nanti aku sudah harus kembali." Sai yang duduk tepat di sebelah gadis itu menjawab singkat sementara iris hitamnya memandangi gerak-gerik Ino yang disibukkan dengan dokumennya.

Sai sendiri sudah tahu jika Ino tergabung dalam proyek pengembangan alat komunikasi bersama Divisi Riset dan Teknologi.

Saat ini, Konoha masih bergantung pada pengiriman data melalui metode ninja, baik dengan mengutus _shinobi_ khusus atau melalui _jutsu_ telepati. Dua cara ini sama-sama tidak praktis sebab membutuhkan sejumlah tenaga dan menghabiskan sekian _chakra_.

Untuk jarak dalam jangkauan tertentu, mereka memang sudah dapat menggunakan jaringan informasi melalui kabel khusus, seperti yang digunakan oleh Markas Tokushu Butai guna memantau sistem keamanan Desa.

Namun untuk kelancaran proses pengiriman data jarak jauh, mereka masih harus membentuk jaringan telekomunikasi nirkabel terlebih dahulu. Inilah tujuan utama proyek dimana Ino bergabung di dalamnya. Jika proyek ini berhasil, tentu akan sangat berguna bagi sistem pengamanan dan juga telekomunikasi.

"Pekerjaanku memang sedang sangat menumpuk dan ... yah, lagi-lagi aku harus begadang."

Kalimat Ino barusan telah memutus lamunan Sai. Gadis itu masih sempat mengakhiri perkataannya dengan tawa ringan. Nampaknya Ino menyadari arah pandang Sai yang sedari tadi tertuju pada tumpukan dokumennya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu," tanggap Sai kemudian.

Ino ganti menatapnya. Raut wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah lebih serius kala memandangi wajahnya dengan seksama. "Kau tampak kurang istirahat, Sai- _kun,_ " ujarnya dengan sorot menyelidik dan kepala setengah miring.

"Tidak juga."

Namun seperti biasa, gadis di depannya ini tidak mudah percaya. "Oh ya? Kapan terakhir kali kau tidur?"

Sai mengingat sebentar. "Mungkin tiga hari yang lalu," jawabnya jujur. Tiga hari ini ia memang nyaris tidak sempat memejamkan mata.

Namun mendengar jawaban kelewat jujur tersebut membuat Ino menepuk dahinya sendiri dan berseru kencang, "Kau?! Bagaimana bisa—!"

"Biasanya juga seperti itu, Ino- _chan_."

"Tidak, tidak," sergah wanita pirang itu cepat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras dan berujar tegas, "Kurang tidur adalah musuh utama kesehatan—dan kecantikan."

Sai mengerti jika Ino saat ini sedang tak ingin dibantah. Karena itu ia hanya bergumam mengiyakan meski sebenarnya ia tidak merasa mengantuk.

Namun pria itu tidak menduga.

Ino tiba-tiba mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih rileks sebelum menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar seraya menepuk bantal sofa yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di pangkuannya.

"Sini."

Sai tidak lekas menangkap maksud Ino. Alis hitamnya berkerut samar.

"Kemarilah, Sai- _kun_."

 _Apa maksudnya mendekat?_

Sai masih menerjemahkan perkataan Ino ketika _kunoichi_ pirang itu memandanginya tak sabar. Gadis itu bahkan sudah lebih dulu menariknya mendekat.

Oh tidak, menurut Sai ini bahkan terlalu dekat. _Amat sangat dekat_.

"Tunggu—"

"Ssshhh, sudaaah. Tidur saja, oke? Kau sendiri yang berpesan padaku agar tak memaksakan diri. Ingat?"

Sai tentu tidak lupa kalimat yang diucapkannya saat di Suna dulu. Rasanya kejadian ini menjadi agak mirip dimana saat itu ia lah yang memaksa Ino beristirahat. Sedangkan kini, Ino melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Akhirnya Sai mengalah dan merebahkan kepalanya, menuruti gerak tangan Ino yang memaksanya berbaring di pangkuan gadis pirang itu.

Namun Sai segera merasa aneh tatkala melihat wajah Ino dari bawah. Biasanya, ia harus sedikit _menunduk_ untuk menyaksikan wajah itu. Tapi kali ini ia _mendongak_.

Sai sudah sangat hafal detail kontur wajah Ino dari tampak depan hingga 150 derajat ke samping kanan dan kiri. Ia juga mengingat dengan baik garis wajah gadis pirangnya hingga 90 derajat ke atas.

Akan tetapi sudut penglihatan dari arah ini adalah suatu hal baru baginya. Jika selama ini ia lebih sering memandangi mata biru Ino, lengkap dengan bulu mata dan alis pirangnya, maka kali ini yang tertangkap lebih dulu oleh pandangannya adalah dagu gadis itu.

Sai bisa melihat lebih jelas gerak bibir Ino ketika ia tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu menyenangkan untuk dilihat dan membuat kepenatan yang tadi sempat dirasakannya seolah menguap pelan-pelan.

Sesuatu yang lembut kemudian terasa menyelusup rambut hitam Sai. Pemuda itu tidak bisa mendefinisikan kenyamanan yang dirasakannya saat _sesuatu yang lembut_ itu menyentuh halus kulit kepalanya dan membelai perlahan helai rambutnya. Apa pun itu, telah membuat kelopak matanya secara tiba-tiba menjadi terasa berat—

"Tidurlah ..."

—menyusul kalimat yang terdengar seperti mantra alunan peri tidur—

"... Sai- _kun_."

—dan perlahan-lahan membuatnya terbuai. Seperti berada di tempat teraman di dunia dimana ia tidak perlu merasa cemas dan khawatir lagi.

Detik berikutnya, ia benar-benar terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia memang benar-benar terlelap. Terutama ketika indra penciumannya menghirup samar-samar aroma menenangkan yang semakin membuatnya ingin tertidur.

Sai mengenal aroma ini. Ia sempat luput memperhatikannya. Tapi ia tahu, ini aroma ruang tamu Ino. Mereka sudah pernah membahas sebelumnya.

"Aku suka aroma lavender untuk teman begadang. Wanginya membuatku tenang." Begitu kata Ino saat makan malam bersama dua minggu yang lalu. "Dalam medis, lavender juga sering digunakan untuk _aromatherapy_ ," gadis itu kembali bercerita.

"Bukankah biasanya seseorang akan semakin mengantuk jika menghirup _aromatherapy_?"

Sai ingat, ia bertanya seperti ini karena merasa heran dengan kebiasaan tak lazim Ino yang memilih lavender sebagai teman begadang.

Namun gadis itu justru tertawa.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, Ino malah balik bertanya, "Tahu tidak, makna lain bunga lavender?"

Sai belum sempat merespons dan sepertinya Ino memang sengaja tidak memberinya jeda. Gadis itu sudah berujar lebih dulu menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya, "Tentang sebuah hubungan yang dalam."

Jawaban itu membuat Sai sedikit mengerutkan kening. "Hubungan yang dalam."

Ino tampak sudah sangat paham dengan kebiasaan Sai yang mengulang kalimat lawan bicaranya. _Kunoichi_ pirang itu hanya tersenyum penuh rahasia sambil menjawab, "Nanti kau akan mengerti."

Kalau sudah begini, Sai tahu, Ino betul-betul tidak akan memberitahunya meski ia menanyakannya.

.

.

.

.

Percakapan itu seolah baru terjadi kemarin. Sai masih mengingat dengan jelas kata demi kata yang diucapkan keduanya, juga ekspresi dan mimik wajah Ino saat mengatakannya.

Namun sepertinya, pemuda itu jadi makin penasaran sekarang. Sangat penasaran hingga kenyamanan yang sempat melenakannya kini entah kenapa membuatnya tak tenang. Atau ia memang sudah tidur terlalu lama?

Kelopak matanya spontan terbuka.

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut mendapati pemandangan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah ruang tamu yang tampak familier. Ia mengenal ruang tamu ini, terlebih pemiliknya. Ia segera ingat, dirinya telah dipaksa tidur di pangkuan gadis pemilik ruang tamu itu.

"Ino?" gumamnya rendah.

Ia menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya ke samping dan menemukan alasan mengapa sosok yang dipanggilnya tak menyahut. Ino telah tertidur dalam posisi duduknya dengan kepala miring. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam kertas dokumen sementara tangan kanannya memeluk tangan kirinya. Ketika Sai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan, ia menyadari bolpoin Ino terjatuh di lantai.

 _Ternyata dia juga begitu._

Hati-hati, pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Iris hitamnya menangkap letak jarum jam di dinding. Rupanya sudah lewat tengah malam. Berarti sudah satu jam lebih ia tertidur. Sai menyangsikan dirinya bisa tertidur lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Pemuda itu masih berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan ketika dirinya dikejutkan dengan tubuh tak sadar Ino yang tiba-tiba bergerak. Refleks, Sai bergeser mundur. Tapi ternyata gadis itu tidak terbangun. Kelopak matanya masih terpejam dengan tangan yang tampak semakin saling mendekap.

Sai segera tersadar dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pemuda itu masih sempat mengamati sejenak posisi tidur Ino ketika arah pandangnya tertuju pada benda yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangan kecil itu. _Kertas dokumen._

Dengan hati-hati, Sai menggerakkan tangannya mengambil alih kertas tersebut dari tangan Ino sepelan mungkin. Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, pria itu juga membungkuk, memungut bolpoin yang terjatuh, lalu meletakkan kedua benda tadi dengan rapi bersama tumpukan dokumen lainnya di atas meja.

Usai melakukannya, ia kembali memandangi wajah tidur Ino yang terlihat damai.

Ino tampak bergerak lagi. Kedua tangannya saling mendekap semakin erat. Sai kini mengerti, gadis di sebelahnya itu sebenarnya tengah menggigil. Ia pasti kedinginan dan Sai jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

Sai tahu dirinya menyebalkan karena lagi-lagi berniat menggunakan _jutsu_ -nya untuk menggambar selimut karena ia tidak mungkin menyelinap ke kamar tidur gadis itu demi mengambil selembar selimut. Atau menjadikan taplak meja di depannya sebagai selimut.

Pemuda itu sudah berniat melakukannya dan hendak meraih kuasnya. Namun secara tak terduga, kepala Ino bergerak dan menimpa bahunya. Menghentikan seluruh pergerakannya dan mengurungkan intensinya untuk melakukan segel _jutsu_ -nya.

Sai terdiam sementara jantungnya secara tidak dikehendaki telah berdetak sekian kali lebih kencang.

Sebentar.

 _Tunggu sebentar._

Ia butuh menghirup udara dengan normal.

Rasanya ini jadi agak sedikit aneh jika dibandingkan dengan kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya dimana ia telah terbiasa menggenggam tangan Ino, memegang bahunya, dan menyentuh pipinya. Bahkan ia juga sudah pernah memeluknya. Lalu mengapa sekarang berbeda?

Hn, sepertinya jantung dan paru-paru memang dua organ tubuh yang paling sulit diajak kompromi.

Memberanikan diri, pria pucat itu melirik perlahan ke arah samping dan menyadari jika rambut pirang itu dekat sekali dengan kepalanya. Ia bahkan bisa mencium wangi helai lembut tersebut. Sel abu-abu di kepalanya berputar.

Ia tidak tahu wangi bunga apa yang menerpa indra penciumannya. Yang jelas, ini lebih wangi dari aroma bunga-bunga yang pernah diingatnya. Ah, mungkin ia bisa menanyakannya saat Ino bangun nanti.

Selama beberapa saat berikutnya, ia hanya terdiam kaku sementara isi kepalanya telah kembali sibuk berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa memakai _jutsu_ tanpa menganggu tidur Ino. Dan Sai menjadi semakin terdiam ketika tubuh tak sadar Ino mulai mencari kenyamanan dari dinginnya malam.

Secara naluriah pula Sai menggerakkan tangannya, menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh atau oleng. Tanpa sadar, ia menahan napas lega ketika Ino sepertinya telah menemukan posisi nyamannya dan tak bergerak-gerak lagi.

 _Hm?_

Sai segera menyadari posisinya sekarang. Ino masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kirinya. Sementara tangan kanan Sai memutari punggung gadis itu dan menahan bahu kanannya.

 _Bagus_.

Ini lebih tidak baik lagi bagi jantungnya.

Tapi sepertinya ... ia menyukai posisi mereka yang seperti ini?

Sai kini benar-benar membatalkan niatnya untuk memakai _jutsu_ -nya. Sebagai gantinya, pria itu justru merilekskan tubuhnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya sendiri ke sofa lalu bergerak lebih hati-hati merangkul sosok di sampingnya. Memeluk tubuh kecil yang bersandar di bahunya.

Hingga beberapa saat, tidak ada gerakan sama sekali dari Ino selain desah napasnya yang teratur. Sai menghela napas lega. Ino sudah tidak kedinginan lagi.

Kini ia merasa bisa lebih rileks. Atensinya pun mulai beralih pada hal lain. Ia sudah beberapa kali memeluk Ino. Aroma gadis itu seharusnya tak asing baginya, tapi selalu membuatnya seperti kecanduan. Dan kini, aroma wangi itu menggodanya dan memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

Membiarkan dirinya tergoda, Sai meletakkan dagunya perlahan pada pucuk kepala Ino. Ia langsung menyukai sensasi saat kulit dagunya bergesekan dengan helai pirang lembut milik Ino. Ia juga menikmati saat hidungnya menghirup semerbak wangi yang tak akan membuatnya bosan. Sai menganggap wangi ini lebih menenangkan dibanding _aromatherapy_ dari lavender.

Sejenak, ia bisa merasakan lehernya sedikit geli karena hembusan napas teratur Ino yang menerpa kulit lehernya. Tapi juga nyaman. Dan sekali lagi membuatnya ketagihan.

Ketika ia mengeratkan dekapannya, ia bahkan bisa merasakan denyut nadi Ino yang teratur. Secara menyebalkan, jantungnya sendiri telah kembali tenang dan berdetak seirama dengan gadis yang tertidur dalam dekapannya.

 _Menyenangkan._

Dan menenangkan.

Hm, sepertinya ia mulai sedikit mengerti maksud "hubungan yang dalam" seperti yang pernah mereka perbincangkan dulu.

Kelopak matanya kini mulai terasa berat. Kantuknya telah kembali datang. Sepertinya, ia akan tertidur lagi sampai dini hari nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mungkin mereka berdua memang sama-sama butuh istirahat._

 _Jadi, jangan ganggu mereka, ya._

* * *

 **A.N:**

Chapter ini tenang banget yak? Dan cenderung datar hahaha. Nyesuaiin judulnya sih. Btw ada yang udah baca Boruto Novel? Eaaaaa~ di situ Boruto berpendapat kalo kelemahan Sai itu Ino. Ciye ciye ciye~

Tapi kayaknya emang dari awal kemunculan Sai sampai sekarang, aku juga belom nemu _scene_ Sai bicara tajam atau bersikap jahat ke Ino. Jadi gapapa yah kalo Flora isinya manis-manis melulu (?). Lagi pula ini fic ringan untuk senang-senang kok. Semoga terhibur :))

Konflik? Ditunggu aja. Pelan-pelan nanti bakal makin keliatan XD

Boleh aku tahu tanggapan tentang chapter ini? Tiga bulan ditelantarin, tulisanku berasa kaku ngets hiks (digilas)

* * *

Bales ripiuw non-login (urut abjad)

 **adel** : hiks, maaf apdetnya lama banget :'(

 **Anon** : te-terharu. Aku juga butuh dosis SaiIno lebih banyak. Yuk bikin fic mereka :*

 **anonim** : peluk :* maaf lama yak :"

 **Ayam Rusa** : emansipasi wanita yak XD yuhuu, menunggu emang ga pernah membuatku merasa bosan (angkat dagu pasang sunglasses). Aw aw aw~ kirim sejuta tanda cinta juga untuk qaqa Rusa di seberang sana :*

 **catleaf** : mantanku Sai emang kelewat unyu :3

 **guest** : hehe maaf yak baru nongol :')

 **Indri** : halo kakak tjantik :* aaaargh~ aku juga ga kuat aaaargh (?) kapan ya ada yang bilang "aku merindukanmu" gitu ke aku :(

 **Ita** : ahh ... ja-jangan diabetes dong~ pake gula tropic*ana slim aja biar ga diabet (?) hihi

 **Namikaze Widi** : Inojin belom dibuat(?) sama Papa Mamanya, jadi belom bisa nongol :3

 **rubyS** : kyaaaaaa~ gimana kalo kena pelukan sayang dariku aja? ;)

 **salma** : udah lanjut :D ikut seneng kalo kamu suka :))

 **Scarlett** : doki-doki yah XD ini chapter terbarunya :3

 **The Girl** : maaf lama banget yak update-nya. Kyaa ceritanya kurang memuaskan di bagian mana? ;) Sini yuk biar aku puasin(?) :*

 **wildcherry** : Sai ngga bisa sok-sok-an dingin kalo sama Ino :D aw aw ikut senang kalo kamu suka Breeze :3

 **Aku saaangat menyayangi kalian. Terima kasih semuanya! v(^.^)v**

 **Btw kerasa nggak kalo Sai sebenarnya kangen Ino di chapter ini? Haha tentang apa isi pikiran Ino malam itu, nanti di chap depan yak XD**

 **Wussss~ Lala ikutan bobo meluk SaiIno :3**


End file.
